Un viaje a Oxford
by Nathaniel Brooks
Summary: Despues de 8 años de su dolorosa separacion, Will, con ayuda Mary, logran abrir un nuevo portal. Una nueva aventura para Will y un nuevo peligro persigue a Lyra
1. Una vez mas

_Este fic esta basado en la trilogia de "La materia oscura" de Philip Pullman _

_y "El Oxford de Lyra" del mismo autor_

**Una vez mas**

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo, ¿Cómo vas con eso Will?

-Ya está todo listo

Will terminaba de acomodar los equipos, aparatos y herramientas en la camioneta mientras la doctora Mary repasaba por última vez los apuntes de su cuaderno. Era día viernes y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el edificio de la facultad de ciencias donde Mary trabajaba, se disponían a realizar un largo viaje de investigación, por lo que no debería de faltarles nada.

Mary parecía un poco nerviosa, pero Will, su asistente personal, estaba más entusiasmado.

-Antes de irnos- dice Mary ya dentro de la camioneta- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el proyecto?

-Si, que no me entusiasme demasiado, ¿y recuerdas lo que yo te dije Mary?

-Lo se, que siempre hay que tener esperanzas

- Estoy consciente de tus consejos Mary pero, yo no he perdido mis esperanzas desde hace 8 años, si esto no resulta yo… lo entenderé

-Lo se Will, ahora vámonos.

Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a una zona amplia en medio del bosque, lejos de cualquier civilización, bajaron todos los aparatos de la camioneta y comenzaron a armar, ensamblar y conectar todos los equipos de los cuales, la mayoría los habían construidos ellos. Después de varias horas de trabajo y un breve descanso comenzaron a encender los equipos.

Una pequeña caja metálica con una cúpula de vidrio con unos trapos viejos en su interior se conectaba por una serie de largos y delgados cables a la computadora de Mary, a ambos lados de la caja metálica habían dos grandes bobinas, más o menos del tamaño de Will, sujetas firmemente en el suelo por pernos de 80 cms. y en la parte más alta de estas se juntaban con un alambre de cobre, estas bobinas estaban conectadas por grandes cables a un generador de energía eléctrica que ellos habían modificado, y a su vez, el generador conectaba otro cable a varios metros atrás hasta una pequeña cajita metálica con un solo interruptor de encendido y apagado que Mary tenía en su mano.

Varios metros atrás, en una improvisada trinchera, Mary termina de configurar los equipos desde su computadora, Will y Kirjava, que se encontraba a su lado, esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Llevas lo que te pedí?- le pregunta a Will

-Por supuesto- Will hace un movimiento con su hombro mostrándole la mochila que traía

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- Mary acciona el interruptor y se escucha una fuerte explosión, seguida de un fuerte zumbido que hace temblar el suelo. Un poderoso arco eléctrico se genera entre las bobinas hasta el cielo que luego comienza a descender lentamente , poco a poco el zumbido comienza a desaparecer y todo comienza a brillar, una luz tan fuerte que Mary y Will se cubrían con la mano el rostro para poder ver, aun cuando traían gafas de sol. Apenas se podían ver los aparatos por el encandilamiento de las luz, y mucho menos lo que había dentro, pero se podía escuchar, aunque muy despacio, el romper de las olas y el sonido de unas gaviotas, que después de unos segundos, el olor a aguas marinas invadió el lugar.


	2. St Sophia

**St. Sophia**

Los sueños de Lyra siempre trataban de lo mismo, de sus aventuras vividas cuando joven, desde que se escondió en el armario del salón privado del Jordán hasta su dolorosa separación con Will. Esta vez Lyra iba sobre Iorek Byrnison, corriendo por las amplias planicies heladas de Svalbard hasta llegar a una oscura y profunda cueva, ahora Lyra camina sola, en forma recta, hacia una luz al final del túnel, al salir de la cueva se encuentra en una pradera, con campos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, lo único que sobresalía era un gigantesco árbol a unos cuantos metros, Lyra corre hacia él y trepa hacia la parte más alta sin problemas. Al llegar arriba nota que una de las ramas era completamente negra, intenta tocarla pero en ese instante una bruja pasa volando sobre su cabeza, y luego otra, seguida de cientos más, una bruja se le acerca y le muestra su mano, pidiéndole que la sigua. Lyra toma la mano de la bruja y se eleva en el aire junto con ella, ahora estaba volando sobre una rama-pino junto a todas las brujas, pero entonces algo sucedió. Una sombra se cruza en su camino, luego otra y otra, al instante todo se vuelve obscuro, las sombras atrapan a Lyra dejándola inmóvil, y es que, cuando un sueño se convierte en pesadilla, es muy poco lo que se puede hacer.

Las sombras sujetaban fuertemente a Lyra y la arrastraban hacia abajo, a una gran velocidad, ella no podía moverse ni gritar, completamente inmóvil, lo único que podía hacer era mover sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando desesperadamente de encontrar alguna salida a esa horrible situación. Ella estaba de cabeza ``Lyra´´ un fuerte ruido comenzó a salir entre las sombras, era el de un hombre que gritaba con furia y desesperación que la aterraban aún más `` ¡Lyra!´´ entonces escucho su nombre, alguien la estaba llamando `` ¡Lyra!´´ entonces, se da cuenta que al frente suyo había una persona , no se podía saber quién era , ya que todo estaba oscuro, aun así Lyra pudo reconocerla, esta persona levanta su brazo izquierdo, y apenas toca la cara de Lyra con su mano la cual le faltaba el dedo meñique y anular, ella despierta.

-¡Lyra! ¡Lyra, despierta!- Pantalaimon estaba sentado en la almohada de Lyra, con sus dos patas delanteras sobre su cara, moviéndola, empujándola, tocándola de un lado a otro para despertarla.

Lyra abre los ojos rápidamente y mueve su cuerpo de forma brusca, como si le hubiera dado un ataque de shock por un segundo. Pan se asusta por el movimiento, pero luego se mete entre su cuello.

-¿Pan?, ¡Pan!- Lyra estaba temblando, su corazón latía muy rápido, y le costaba hablar.

-¡Lyra! - Le dijo, acariciándole la cara con su cabeza.- Yo también pude sentirlo, pero yo me desperté antes, y tú seguías durmiendo, estabas temblando y… hacías un ruido con la garganta, como si…como si estuvieras gritando, pero no podías, yo… tenía miedo Lyra.

- Tranquilo Pan, solo fue una pesadilla- Abrazó a Pan e intento dormir nuevamente, aún era de noche y su habitación estaba oscura, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas cada vez que miraba algo sin querer, y es que aún tenía en su mente todos los detalles de su pesadilla, que a diferencia de los sueños, estas no se olvidan tan fácilmente. Después de unos minutos, con gran esfuerzo y los ojos bien cerrados, Lyra pudo volver a dormir.

Era día lunes y comenzaba una nueva jornada de estudios en el St. Sophia y todos los estudiantes, profesores, auxiliares y maestros comenzaban con su rutina. Lyra se levantó temblando un poco todavía, se puso el uniforme del St. Sophia, cargo su bolso, parecido al que llevaba siempre con el aletiómetro, pero era más grande, tenía algunos libros de la biblioteca y unos cuadernos con apuntes. Salió de la habitación, baja las escaleras y atravesó un largo pasillo en donde, al igual que Lyra, otras niñas salían de sus habitaciones y dirigirse a la primera clase del día. Llegó a un amplio jardín, con árboles jóvenes y caminos de piedra que, a tantos metros de distancia, había unas bancas blancas. Lyra caminaba por uno de estos caminos, observaba a varios grupos de chicas que conversaban de sus estudios, o de lo que hicieron el fin de semana, algunas estaban sentadas a los pies de los árboles escribiendo o leyendo algún libro, otras simplemente conversaban y reían.

Lyra diviso un grupo de tres chicas que conversaban alegremente, y se dirigió hacia ellas, pues la estaban esperando. Una chica rubia, de tonalidad un poco más oscura que el cabello de Lyra, traía el cabello ondulado corto, su nombre es Helen Hallywell, y su daimonion es un gato montés. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello largo y castaño, su nombre es Sheryl Reeve, su daimonion, un azulejo, ambas eran de su misma edad. Mientras se acercaba, sus amigas seguían hablando, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba cerca, las tres se callaron.

-¿Y bien?- Le pregunto la tercera chica, Samantha Winfrey, era un poco más baja que Lyra, de pelo corto hasta los hombros y con anteojos, la cual le daba un toque más seductor. Su daimonion es un zorro rojo.

-¿Y bien qué?- Responde Lyra con una sonrisa, fingiendo como si no supiera de que estaba hablando

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Sí, cuéntanos-

-Bueno…- Lyra se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar de espaldas, sujetándose el bolso-Fue…divertido- Les dice a sus amigas después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-¡uuuUUUuuu!- Dicen en coro las tres amigas, luego todas ríen alegremente. Lyra se ruboriza un poco y se da la vuelta.

Caminan hacia el salón principal del St, Sophia, allí las alumnas toman diferentes direcciones dependiendo de las clases que les tocan, en los respectivos salones de clases.

-Hoy nos toca teoría musical, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Dice Helen a las demás

-Adiós, Lyra después nos cuentas los detalles ¿sí?- Les dice Sheryl alejándose junto a Helen.

-Sí, está bien- Les responde Lyra con una sonrisa mientras Samantha se despide haciéndoles señas con la mano.

-Lo bueno Lyra- Dice Samantha, caminando juntas hacia el salón que les corresponde, en dirección contraria a la que fueron Helen y Sheryl.-Es que diste el primer paso-

-Sí, eso creo- Pan caminaba junto a Zirán, el daimonion de Samantha, unos pasos adelante.

-Bueno ya me contaras como te fue, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde…otra vez-.

Lyra se hizo amiga de Samantha hace 8 años, cuando llego al St. Sophia. Ella era alguien que siempre se metía en problemas por alguna travesura o algún pleito. Cuando conoció al Lyra, empezó a dejar esos juegos, ya que Lyra era más madura, de hecho, Lyra tuvo que rescatarla varias veces cada vez que se metía en algún problema serio, Samantha siempre estuvo en deuda con ella, y trataba de portarse bien cada vez que podía, para no tener que molestarla, aunque a ella, de hecho le gustaba como hacia enloquecer a los auxiliares o maestros, le recordaba su infancia. Dos años después conocieron a Helen y Sheryl, que casi siempre coincidían sus clases a las que Lyra y Samantha iban.

A la hora del almuerzo, al igual que todos los días, Helen y Sheryl esperaban en la entrada del comedor a Lyra y Samantha, para entrar juntas. Mientras almorzaban, Lyra les conto lo que hizo el fin de semana.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, Lyra?- Le pregunta Sheryl.

-No lo sé, yo creo que, esperar y a ver qué sucede-

-Yo creo que debes continuar con esto, yo sé que es difícil para ti Lyra, por eso debes aprovechar esto, aunque vete despacio, ¿si?- Le dice Samantha.

-Si- Dice Lyra mientras se levanta- Tal vez lo haga- Y se retira de la mesa caminando.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ``tal vez´´?- Dice Samantha, impresionada por el comentario de su amiga- ¡Oye ven acá! explícame eso de ``tal vez´´- Samantha se levanta y corre para alcanzar a Lyra mientras sus dos amigas mueren de risa aun sentadas en el comedor.

La tarde se había pasado volando, las alumnas del internado retornan a sus habitaciones, algunas se quedan unas horas por alguna actividad diferente, otras salen a recorrer la ciudad, a tomarse en café en algún pub conocido o simplemente pasear por los parques. Las cuatro amigas se separaron, cada una tenía algo distinto que hacer durante la tarde y en la gran entrada del St. Sophia, tomaron caminos diferentes. Lyra acostumbraba a estar más con Samantha que con Sheryl y Helen, sin duda ella la hubiera acompañado pero tenía algo importante que hacer y acordaron juntarse más tarde.

Lyra caminó por el parque de la universidad, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. En el St. Sophia tenían una biblioteca, pero a Lyra le gustaba ir a la de la calle George Street, porque desde allí se puede ver el Jordan, aunque le tomara unos 10 minutos caminando.

Antes de llegar a la biblioteca, Lyra se acordó de algún dato importante sobre la lectura del aletiómetro, se sentó en una banca de un paradero de transporte público que estaba cerca, no había nadie allí, saca de su bolso un cuadernillo de color celeste y comienza a escribir. Pan estaba sentado a su lado, de repente se para rápidamente, quedando apoyado con sus dos patas traseras y con la cabeza lo más alta que podía, sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, y de manera improvista Pan salta de la banca y corre por la calle, Lyra no se da cuenta que Pan se ha alejado, concentrada en lo que escribía antes de que se le fuera de la mente. Solo cuando sintió que Pan estaba con alguien más, ella alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado.

-¿Pan?, ¡Pan!- Lyra lo llamaba, algo desesperada, no por que estuviera lejos, sino por el hecho de que alguien la viera sin su daimonion cerca y la creyeran que es un fantasma o algo parecido.

-¡Pan, en donde est…!- Lyra encontró a Pan en la esquina, estaba más o menos a unos 10 metros, jugando y saltando con otro daimonion que también estaba solo.

Antes de que Lyra se preguntara si era o no un daimonion de alguna bruja, un sujeto aparece corriendo del otro lado de la esquina y se detiene justo allí. Lyra no podía creer lo que está viendo, se había quedado paralizada, el sujeto le dice algo a su daimonion pero ella no escucho lo que le dijo, de hecho no podía escuchar nada, ni el viento , ni el crujir de las ramas de los árboles, ni el ruido de un vehículo de transporte público que pasaba por la calle de enfrente, lo único que Lyra podía escuchar era el fuerte latido de su corazón, que pareciera que se le iba a salir de su pecho, ya que la persona que estaba allí era Will, su querido Will.

Llevaba unos pantalones café y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, en su mano izquierda tenia puesto un guante de cuero.

Él no la había visto todavía, seguía hablando con su daimonion y con Pan, hasta que alza la vista y ve a Lyra sentada en la banca a pocos metros de distancia. Will se la queda viendo, susurra su nombre, y luego fue donde ella, muy lento, pero a cada paso caminaba más rápido. Lyra seguía sentada en la banca, apoyada con una mano sobre ésta para no caerse, cuando Will llego a su lado ella se levantó, muy despacio, con ambas manos en su boca y los ojos húmedos.

-Lyra, ¡Lyra!- Dice Will lleno de emoción y alegría. – Lyra, te he encontrado, por fin te he encontrado.

Lyra saca las manos de su boca y toca el rostro de Will, su cuello, su cabello.

-¿De verdad…de verdad eres tú Will?- Le costaba hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba apuno de llorar.

-¡Si!- dice Will riendo de felicidad.- Claro que soy yo, siempre he sido yo

Lyra abraza a Will, un abrazo fuerte como si aún no creyera que lo que estaba pasando, Will le responde de la misma forma. Lyra, con el rostro en el hombro de Will, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y húmedos, y al cerrarlos deja caer unas lágrimas.

- Regresaste, de verdad estas aquí- le dice de forma más calmada.

- Así es- Por fin se separan, aunque Will todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura. – No sabes lo mucho… que deseaba verte… otra vez- Le dice Will muy suavemente a Lyra mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero entonces…Lyra voltea su rostro a un lado, tapando la visión de Will con su cabello, y negándole el beso.

Will se queda paralizado, sin habla, sin saber qué hacer, entonces Lyra vuelve a mirar a los ojos de Will, su expresión parecía tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

-Me alegra que hallas regresado Will-.


	3. Sentimientos divididos

_ Bueno antes de empezar quisiera aclarar dos cosas, primero, este fanfic esta dentro de la categoría T al contener ciertos temas que no son para tan niños. Segundo, en este capitulo no saldrá nada muy interesante, solo algunas conversaciones, pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3, gracias xD _

**Sentimientos divididos**

La biblioteca de Oxford era un lugar antiguo, con pocas modificaciones, estaba anocheciendo y pocas personas se encontraban allí. Había una sección en el tercer piso que casi siempre estaba vacía, Lyra condujo a Will a ese lugar.

Will miraba por la barandilla del tercer piso el majestuoso edificio mientras Lyra estaba apoyada en una pared con la mirada desviada y sobándose el codo izquierdo, Will se da la vuelta y ve a Lyra en esa posición, con esa mirada tan indiferente. Si el no conociera tanto a Lyra, sabría que en realidad se estaban escondiendo, y el por supuesto que la conoce.

-Lyra, ¿estás bien?- Le dice después de unos segundos observándola.

-Si- Lyra fija su vista en él, pero sigue apoyada en la pared- Es que, no me esperaba verte ¿sabes?, yo pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

-Pues parece que no se nota- Le dice con un tono algo triste, Will estaba apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla, afirmándose de esta con ambas manos.

-¡No!, no no no- Dice mientras se acerca a él. – Yo de verdad, de verdad estoy feliz de verte Will, no sabes cuantas veces deseé verte una vez más.- Lyra acaricia su rostro.

-Es solo que…- Lyra se aleja unos pasos- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos separamos, en el Cittagàzze?

-Claro, como olvidarlo.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hicimos una promesa?- Lyra comienza a caminar por el lugar

-Por supuesto, que nos íbamos a juntar en la banca del jardín, una vez al año en el solsticio de verano al medio día.

-SI, pero también hicimos otra promesa, ¿recuerdas?

Desde que descubrió junto a Mary, que se podía abrir un nuevo portal sin utilizar la daga, Will pasó sus años con las esperanzas de volver a verla, solo pensaba en ella, soñaba con ella, la veía en todos lados. Will intentaba recordar que más se habían prometido, pero solo le venía a la mente la banca del jardín botánico.

-Nosotros prometimos…- Dijo Lyra después de un incómodo silencio. – que, si algún día conocemos a alguien a quien nos gusta, seremos buenos con ellos y, no nos lamentaremos por no estar…

-…Juntos- Will termina la frase, ahora lo recuerda, ahora lo entiende, por qué están escondidos en la biblioteca, por qué no pudo besarla antes, ¿Cómo podría, si había alguien más?

-Entonces tu…- dice con voz algo triste.

- He estado viendo a alguien ¿sabes?- Lyra mira a los ojos de Will.- es una gran persona, y… es bueno con migo, y… él me quiere… y yo lo quiero.

Cada palabra era como una puñalada en el alma, Will se sintió tan estúpido, paso toda su vida esperando este momento ¿para qué?, sintió que había desperdiciado su vida mientras Lyra hacia una nueva con alguien más, ¿para qué molestarse? Will pensó en saltar la barandilla y caer por los tres pisos, pero no, no puede pensar de esa forma, ella tenía razón, no nos podemos lamentar. Will observa a Lyra, estaba nerviosa, como si lo que le acaba de decir estaba mal, pero no es así, sino todo lo contrario. Will cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, y le responde con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le costó mucho mostrar.

-Will yo, lo siento, yo no sabía que…

-¡No, Lyra, no!- Will la abraza- No te disculpes, tú no has hecho nada malo, y está bien, estoy feliz por ti, me alegra de que hallas conocido a alguien y que tu estés bien.

-Oh Will- Lyra abre la boca para decir algo pero se queda sin palabras- no sé qué decir.

Lyra se tapa la cara con sus manos, Will pone su mano en su hombro.

-Háblame de él, ¿cómo es, como se conocieron, como se llama?- Le pregunta a Lyra con una sonrisa. Lo que menos quería Will era saber sobre el otro sujeto, pero tenía que hacer que Lyra sonriera, y lo hizo.

- Su nombre es Billy, Billy Redford, es un estudiante del Brasenose y tiene un daimonion águila llamado Dian.

Lyra le hablo de cómo se conocieron, de su personalidad amable y carismática, y una que otra cosa sobre Billy. Will la escuchaba tranquilo y siempre con una sonrisa, ahora de verdad quería saltar por la barandilla. Pan y Kirjava estaban sentados juntos, observándolos.

-¿Will?- le pregunta Lyra después de un rato.

-Dime-

-Te pregunte en donde te estas quedando-

-En un hotel, en…- Will saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo abre.- entre Cornmarket y Queen Street.

-¡Eso queda cerca del Jordan!

-Lo sé, busque un lugar que quedara cerca del Jordan, en donde tú vivías, y luego espere a que aparecieras en algún lugar cercano, no me dejaron entrar en el Jordan- Lo último lo dijo riendo.

- Mi hogar está en el Jordan, pero estudio en el St, Sophia, ¿no te lo dijeron allí?

-No, me dijeron que no podían dar información personal de sus alumnos- Lyra ríe alegremente

-Oye – dice Will después de unos segundos- está anocheciendo y… bueno, tengo que irme y supongo que tú tienes cosas que hacer.

-La verdad sí, me están esperando- Lyra hablaba de Samantha, pero Will no lo sabía.

Will toca el hombro de Lyra.-Nos vemos mañana- le dice.

-Sí, está bien- Le responde ella.

Will desplaza el pelo de Lyra que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro hasta detrás de su oreja, y quiso besarla en la mejilla, ¿o tal vez no?, se detuvo a medio camino, entonces se da la vuelta y se va.

-¿Will?, ¡Will!- Lyra vio como bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer piso, atravesó el salón principal y cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca. Se fue.

Lyra estaba feliz de volver a ver a Will, pero también estaba triste por él, había esperado 8 años y recorrido un largo camino para poder verla, abrazarla, besarla, y cuando lo logra no obtuvo nada de eso. Lyra lo habría dado todo por él, así como Will lo habría dado todo por ella, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Billy?, ella no puede hacerle eso. Lyra baja las escaleras, Pan la sigue, salen de la biblioteca, ya está de noche, miran hacia ambos lados pero Will ya no está, Lyra sintió que sus sentimientos se revolvían en su estómago, sentía alegría, tristeza, angustia, enfado, dolor. Pan sintió todo eso y subió al cuello de Lyra para calmarla, ese gesto siempre la calmaba, después de unos minutos ya se sentía un poco mejor.

-Vamos a casa Pan-Le dijo Lyra muy despacio para que no le saliera un sollozo, y caminaron hacia el St, Sophia.

Will y Kirjava caminaban por una avenida muy bien iluminada, no conocían el nombre pero si sabían cómo llegar al hotel. Will caminaba molesto y pronunciaba unas palabras que solo el escuchaba.

-Tranquilo Will- Le dice Kirjava- lo bueno es que la encontramos.

-Tienes razón Kir, vamos a descansar, mañana pensaremos en algo, aún tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿Kir?

Kirjava se había detenido, tenía la mirada fija en un edificio a su izquierda y sus orejas se movían de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué sucede Kir?

-Alguien nos está llamando- le responde

Antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa, Kirjava sale corriendo hacia el edificio, Will lo persigue. Reconoce ese edificio, es el museo, lo había visto antes cuando buscaba a Lyra por las calles. En la parte de atrás había un daimonion, un zorro rojo, cuando vio a Will este se escondió detrás del museo, Will y Kirjava lo siguen caminando. Detrás del museo había un lugar amplio, con cajas y escombros, se podía ver la calle del otro lado, estaba oscuro, no había iluminación, salvo por los faroles de ambas calles pero más adentro era más oscuro.

El daimonion zorro camina hacia la parte oscura, allí había una persona, estaba con un abrigo hasta las rodillas y con la capucha puesta. Esta persona se acerca un poco.

-Ven- Le dice a Will- necesito hablar contigo.

Will se impresiono un poco de que fuera una chica y caminó hasta ella, siempre atento a cualquier cosa. La chica se saca la capucha y Will ve un rostro femenino tan atractivo que lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad a través de unos llamativos anteojos.

-Tu eres Will ¿verdad?- Will abrió sus ojos, ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo conozca? ¿Le ha hablado Lyra de él? – dime ¿lo eres?

-Tal vez- le dice con tono algo desafiante-¿y quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Samantha- y le estrecha la mano- soy amiga de Lyra.

Will ve el logotipo de su abrigo que decía ``St. Sophia´´, recordó que Lyra le dijo que ella estudiaba allí, Will le estrecha la mano, tendrá que confiar en ella.

-Soy Will.

-¡Lo sabía!-Will se asusta un poco por su reacción.-así que tú eres Will, ahora lo entiendo todo- y lo mira de pies a cabeza.

-¿Lyra te ha hablado de mí?

-No, jamás lo ha hecho, pero a veces, ella llama a un ``Will´´ mientras duerme.

Will sintió un alivio al saber que Lyra lo llama en sus sueños, ``no todo está perdido´´ pensó, pero entonces otro pensamiento llego a su mente `` ¿mientras duerme?´´. Samantha comprendió su expresión al entender lo que le había dicho.

-El St. Sophia es un internado de mujeres y muchas alumnas comparten habitaciones- Will creyó comprenderle- Pero no Lyra, ella tiene habitación propia- ahora él estaba más confundido.-Veras, a veces, por cosas de estudios nos quedábamos hasta tarde en su habitación, Lyra pidió a la directora que le instalasen otra cama, para cuando me tuviera que quedar hasta tarde, y una noche, mientras yo terminaba de leer unos apuntes, Lyra ya estaba dormida, y decía ``Will´´, ``Will´´- le dijo imitando un susurro.

"Yo conozco a Lyra desde hace como 7 años cuando ella tenía unos ¿14 años tal vez? No me acuerdo, y ella me conto sobre su vida en el Jordan, pero jamás me conto sobre un Will, aunque yo sabía que existía un Will. ¿Sabes? existe un lugar, un jardín cerca del rio Magdalena, donde hay una banca de bajo de un árbol, Lyra siempre va a ese lugar y se pasa horas sentada en ese lugar, bueno, en esa banca hay un grabado que dice ``Lyra y Will´´, lo encontré por casualidad un día que me pase por allí.

Samantha recuerda ese momento, ella estaba debajo de la banca buscando algo.

-¡¿Encontraste algo Zirán?!- grita Samantha de bajo de la banca.

-¡Aun nada!- le dice su daimonion que estaba arriba del árbol.

-Lyra no viene aquí solo porque es un lugar agradable, sé que hay algo más ¡aah!- Samantha se golpea fuertemente en la cabeza con la banca, sale de la banca quedando de rodillas sobándose la cabeza, allí es donde lo ve, detrás de la banca, en una de las tablas, decía ``Lyra y Will´´, Samantha pasa la mano por el grabado y susurra ``Will´´.

-Si, lo encontré de casualidad- Le dice a Will cruzándose de brazos.- Dime Will, ¿estabas en la biblioteca verdad, hablaste con ella?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Ella me dijo que iba a la biblioteca y vine a buscarla, cuando la vi estaba hablando con alguien, yo pensé que era…bueno, otra persona, pero no, eras tú, cuando vi que saliste de la biblioteca te espere acá para hablar contigo. Dime una cosa ¿ella te conto que estaba, saliendo con alguien más?- Le pregunta algo tímida.

-Si- Will se mete las manos en los bolsillos y apoya la espalda contra la pared.- Un tal Billy, ella me conto sobre él, ``el tierno y perfecto Billy´´- Dice moviendo una mano en el aire, Samantha ríe al detectar algo de celos en lo que acaba de decir Will.

-Tranquilo chico, escucha, ¿sabes porque estoy haciendo esto?- Will sube y baja sus hombros, Samantha se acerca a Will y le dice despacio- Porque Billy es un mentiroso.

Will abre sus ojos asombrado y se queda mirando a fijamente a Samantha.

-La otra vez lo vi hablando con unos hombres, hablaban sobre Lyra, así que me acerqué para escuchar mejor. Los hombres decían algo sobre un dinero que Lyra tenía, y le dijeron a Billy que debía robárselo, y que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-¿Dinero?- le pregunta extrañado- ¿Cuál dinero?

-El dinero que sus padres le dejaron- Will conocía perfectamente a los padres de Lyra pero, ¿le habría contado ella la verdad a su amiga?

-¿Qué sabes de sus padres?

-Una vez me conto sobre ellos, le dejaron una herencia antes de fallecer en un accidente, no me dijo que tipo de accidente, no se lo pregunte esa vez ni pienso hacerlo. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a esa conversación, pero terminamos hablando de nuestros padres y ella se puso muy triste, casi llorando, no tanto por el hecho de ser huérfana, sino porque ella es muy sensible ¿sabes? Es como si por fuera fuese una persona norma- Samantha extiende sus manos- pero por dentro es muy sensible- junta sus manos tocándose con la punta de los dedos- Lyra se conmueve por cualquier cosa, como si tuviera una herida en el corazón o…

Samantha mira fijamente a Will y lo golpea en el hombro.

-¡Fuiste tú!- le dice enojada- ¡ustedes se conocían de antes, ella te quería y tú, tú la abandonaste!

-¡Oye!- le dice tratando de calmarla- si fuera por mí jamás la habría abandonado, pero tuve que hacerlo, fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, que tuvimos que hacer.

-Oh, no me digas- le dice en tono sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero al menos volviste- dice moviendo sus manos- estas aquí ahora ustedes podrán estar juntos.

-De hecho…- Will pone una mano detrás de su nuca- solo estaré aquí 10 días.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque el viaje de regreso me toma unos tres días asique, estaré aquí hasta, hum, el domingo- Samantha vuelve a golpear a Will en el hombro, esta vez sí le dolió un poco.

-¿Para qué volviste si después te vas a ir?- Samantha se desespera -Ella cree estar feliz con Billy pero tú volviste y ella querrá volver contigo y tú y Billy, ¡hay no!- Samantha se lleva las manos a la cara.- Pobrecita Lyra, debe estar llorando sin saber qué hacer, ¡tengo que ir a verla!

-¡Espera!- la detiene Will- tienes que llevarme donde Billy.

-No, no sé dónde vive, pero…- levanta una mano, acordándose de algo importante- Se dónde va a estar.

-¿Dónde?- le exige Will.

-Mañana, como a las ocho de la tarde- Saca un papel de su bolso y anota una dirección- Se va a juntar con Lyra en un pub de la avenida Woodstock, cerca del observatorio, lo sé porque, yo organicé que se juntaran, toma, esta es la dirección- le entrega el papel a Will, lo lee y lo guarda en su bolsillo- Lo que debes hacer tú, es esperar a que terminen de conversar, tu tranquilo ¿sí? solo estarán juntos un rato, después, cuando esté lejos, lo persigues y lo enfrentas, tu puedes hacerlo.

Will se sorprendió por lo fácil que sonaba, pero cuando se trata de Lyra, nada es sencillo.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte Will, nos vemos después ¿sí?- Samantha toca el hombro de Will y comienza a correr.

-¡Espera!, hum, Samantha ¿verdad?

-Si

-Gracias.

-De nada- Le hace una seña con la mano y se va corriendo.

Will ve como la chica se coloca de nuevo la capucha mientras corre hasta que se pierde de vista. Camina hacia la avenida por donde venía, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella Will? La verdad, no parecía una mala persona- Le pregunta Kirjava.

- No nos queda más remedio Kir, esperemos hasta mañana y veremos que sucede.

-Está bien.

Samantha llego corriendo hasta el St. Sophia, las puertas aun no estaban cerradas. Estaba un poco cansada por recorrer varias calles, pero continuó, avanzando rápido, llegó al sector donde estaban las habitaciones, subió por las escaleras y camino rápido hasta la puerta de la habitación de Lyra.

-Lyra- Toca la puerta- ¿estás aquí?- mueve la perilla pero estaba cerrada con llave por dentro, toca la puerta una vez más- ¡Lyra!

-Vete Samantha- Se escucha una voz débil y triste desde dentro- Quiero estar sola, por favor.

-¡Vamos Lyra, ábreme la puerta!- no hubo respuesta- ¡escucha, si no quieres contarme lo que sucede está bien, no te obligaré, pero no puedo dejarte sola!- Nada, toca la puerta una vez más pero no obtiene respuesta.- ¡Lyra!

Samantha ve a ambos lados, algunas puertas de otras habitaciones estaban abiertas lo suficiente para mostrar un ojo que la observaba, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Samantha las estaba mirando, todas las puertas se cerraron. Puso su oreja contra la puerta para escuchar, Lyra estaba hablando, tal vez con Pan, ``espero que él la convenza de que abra la puerta´´ pensó Samantha.

-¡Lyra por favor, déjame entrar, esperare aquí toda la noche si es posible, y sabes que lo haré, Lyra!- No se escuchaba nada. Samantha cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro, coloca su frente contra la puerta y la toca con la mano, como acariciándola- Lyra, por favor- dice muy despacio- abre la puerta.

Después de unos segundos se escucha el sonido de una llave en la perilla de la puerta, y esta se abre, muy despacio y solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Lyra. Estaba cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados, tristes y llenos de lágrimas, con su cabello cubriendo ligeramente su rostro. Samantha había visto llorar a Lyra varias veces, pero esta vez, verla de esa forma, le desgarro el alma, llevándose una mano a la boca, pronunciando su nombre muy despacio.

-No sé qué hacer Sami- Lyra abre un poco los ojos y le dice casi sin voz- no sé qué hacer.

Samantha entra y después de cerrar la puerta con llave, la abraza, uno de esos abrazos maternales, como cuando una madre abraza a su hijo después de que este se cayera y se lastimara las rodillas para calmarle el llanto. Así estaba Samantha, abrazando a Lyra, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo mientras Lyra lloraba con todas sus ganas.

-Ya Lyra, tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ya verás- En varias ocasiones, Samantha ha hecho el papel de madre para Lyra, lo que le había dicho a Will no era mentira, ella era muy sensible y se conmovía fácilmente y muchas veces lloraba en silencio, pero Samantha siempre estaba allí para consolarla, aunque muchas veces nunca le decía por qué estaba triste, ella siempre estaba allí, como ahora.

Samantha sienta a Lyra en el borde de la cama, saca un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpia las lágrimas, peina su cabello con sus manos y le pasa el pañuelo para que se limpiara las narices. Lyra se dejaba, estaba tan indefensa, tan sumisa y vulnerable, no era la primera vez que Samantha se ocupaba de ella, tenía total confianza en su amiga que dejaba que viera esa parte de ella que no le mostraría jamás a nadie.

Pan estaba en el suelo, con su cuerpo apoyado en el lomo de Zirán mientras él lo acariciaba con su cabeza. Samantha se sienta al lado de Lyra y la abraza con un brazo hasta su hombro, Lyra apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y deja escapar un largo suspiro. Después de unos minutos, Lyra le habla.

-Hace mucho tiempo- Dice con voz lenta y suave- Antes de conocerte, antes del St. Sophia, antes de todo esto, conocí a alguien, su nombre es Will Parry, y nosotros nos enamoramos.

Lyra le conto sobre Will, como se conocieron, sus aventuras y peligros hasta su dolorosa separación, dejando ciertos detalles que no eran necesario contarle o que no entendería. Samantha la escuchaba atentamente, Will no era alguien a quien Lyra simplemente amaba, si no que fue el primero, y Samantha sabía muy bien que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-Escucha Lyra, yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no estás sola- Toma las manos de Lyra- yo estoy aquí, sabes que siempre estaré aquí por ti, ya pensaremos en algo, ahora necesito que descanses, mañana será un día difícil para ti, créeme.

Lyra se acuesta en su cama, aun sollozaba un poco, Samantha se acuesta con ella, como cuando eran niñas y dormían juntas cuando hacía mucho frio, o cuando tenían miedo, o cuando Lyra lloraba. No dormían juntas desde hace un par de años, pero a Lyra no le importó, Samantha sintió un poco de vergüenza pero aun así se acostó a su lado, lo hacía por ella ¿verdad? porque, estaba triste y necesita que la consuelen ¿verdad? no me estoy aprovechando de ella ni nada de eso, pensó Samantha.

Después de una hora Lyra estaba completamente dormida, pero no Samantha, estaba a su lado, mirándola de frente, viéndola como dormía, tan tranquila, tan serena. Lyra sollozaba de vez en cuando, como si aún estuviera llorando en sus sueños, y Samantha miraba el tierno abrir y cerrar de sus labios al sollozar y tragaba saliva cada vez que lo hacía. Samantha estaba sin sus anteojos pero aun así podía ver bien, y no dejaba de mirar los labios de Lyra, tan dulces y suaves, tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Llenaba su cabeza de preguntas que no se atrevía a terminar: ¿Qué tal si… ¿acaso podría… ¿sin tan solo pudiera… ¿de verdad quiero hacerlo o…

Un mechón de cabello cae por el rostro de Lyra y entra en su boca, Samantha levanta suavemente su mano y con dos dedos le saca el pelo que cubría su rostro y lo lleva hasta detrás de su oreja, y su mano se queda allí unos minutos. Un fuerte sentimiento recorre el cuerpo de Samantha, como cuando se escondía en algún lugar apartado con algún chico apuesto del Brasenose, después de las fiestas de fin de año, pero este sentimiento era diferente ¿verdad? no puede ser igual porque, es solo amistad lo que siente por Lyra ¿cierto? una profunda e íntima amistad, pero ¿en realidad es amistad lo que siente por Lyra o, será que siento algo más?

Samantha saca suavemente la mano del rostro de Lyra, acariciándola mientras lo hace. Dice su nombre en un susurro, recordando las veces que había tenido este sentimiento por ella anteriormente. La primera vez fue en su habitación, Lyra se cambiaba la blusa del uniforme del internado por otra más nueva, ella estaba de espalda y Samantha se le queda viendo, su cabello, que caía por un costado de su cabeza, su cuello y su espalda, su figura femenina tan suave y perfecta, Samantha se lleva una mano a su frente para volver en sí. La segunde vez fue en la biblioteca del St. Sophia, Lyra buscaba un libro entre los estantes, y mientras lo hacía tarareaba una canción y la cantaba muy despacio, Samantha estaba sentada a unos metros y se la queda viendo, su voz y su forma de caminar se le quedaron en su mente por varios días.

Sin duda aquellas veces no fueron tan intensas como lo es ahora, quedarse viéndola no es comparado con las ganas que tenía de besar sus labios, ``es fácil´´ pensó, ``solo tengo que acercarme un poco y… no se lo contaría a nadie, ella no lo sabrá, solo será una vez y ya´´.

Samantha estaba inmóvil, ruborizada completa, soportando enormemente las ganas de acercarse, pero cada segundo que pasaba su voluntad disminuía, ya no podía soportarlo más, su respiración aumentaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero entonces, ella cerró los ojos, ``no, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle esto a Lyra, estaría aprovechándome de ella, ella confía en mí y yo no puedo fallarle, no puedo, no puedo´´. Samantha se da la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de su amiga, cierra fuertemente los ojos y deja escapar una lagrima que se la seca rápidamente, intentando pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa, para dejar de pensar el ella y despejar ese fuerte sentimiento que la angustiaba y la confundía.

Después de un buen rato, y un gran esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental, Samantha por fin se había quedado dormida.


	4. No esta vez

**No esta vez**

La avenida Woodstock era un lugar de paseo, compras y tendencias, un buen lugar para pasar una tarde. Siempre había personas, yendo de un lugar a otro, disfrutando de todas las maravillas que los locales, pubs, tiendas y negocios varios les podía ofrecer. Durante la tarde, se llenaba aún más de gente, estudiantes de hecho, de varias universidades que quedaban cerca, se reunían y se relajaban después de una larga jornada de estudios.

Will estaba sentado en una mesa de un pequeño local de dulces y pasteles, tenía un vaso de jugo y una porción de pastel de manzana que apenas había probado. Al otro lado de la calle estaba el pub que Samantha le había escrito, eran casi las ocho de la tarde y Will esperaba paciente.

-¡Mira Will!- Le dice Kirjava- creo que es él- Un sujeto llega al pub, más o menos de la edad y porte de Will, de cabello corto y castaño, traía puesto el uniforme de alguna universidad y su daimonion era un águila.

-Bien, creo que podría ser él, hay que estar atentos Kir.

Después de unos minutos Lyra aparece, acompañada de Samantha y otra chica rubia, estaban del otro lado de la calle, acercándose al pub, Lyra se detiene e intenta darse la vuelta, pero las dos amigas la detienen de los brazos y la obligan a seguir adelante. Cuando se acercan donde el chico del águila, él se levanta rápidamente de la silla para saludarla, Samantha le hace unos gestos con sus manos indicándole que tiene que irse y se va junto a la otra chica rubia, Lyra se lleva una mano a la frente y luego se sienta en la mesa.

-Ese es Billy- Dice Will

- No parece alguien peligroso.

-Sí, pero no hay que fiarnos Kir, esperemos a ver qué sucede.

Habrán conversado durante unos 40 minutos cuando se levantan de las sillas, se dan un abrazo y Billy le da un beso en la mejilla, se despiden y se separan, cada uno toma un camino diferente, Lyra sube por la avenida camino al St. Sophia mientras Billy baja por la avenida. Después de unos pasos Lyra se da la vuelta para ver a Billy, él también se da la vuelta y al verla se despide una vez más con la mano en alto, y Lyra lo hace con la mano cerca de su pecho.

-...

-¿Cómo dices Will?- Le pregunta Kirjava a Will que le pareció que dijo algo.

-Nada, vamos hay que seguirlo.

Billy sigue caminando por la avenida y Will lo seguía de lejos, sin perder su rastro, la tarde se hacía cada vez más oscura.

-Will ¿Cómo haremos para llamarle la atención?- Will observó que más adelante estaba el museo y recordó su encuentro con Samantha.

-Kir, ¿puedes hacer eso que hizo el daimonion de Samantha, llamar a su daimonion desde lejos?

-No, no sé cómo lo hizo, yo solo escuche a alguien que me llamaba, no con palabras sino con, sonidos, o algo así, no sé cómo hacer algo así Will.

-Está bien Kir, tranquila- Will le da una caricia. Se da cuenta que Billy tenía algo en su mano que luego se lo guarda en un bolsillo, después de unos segundos, le dice a su amiga-Ven, tengo una idea.

Billy caminaba junto a su daimonion águila, Dian, que volaba alrededor de él. De repente, una sombra de cuatro patas salta bruscamente sobre Billy botándolo al suelo, lo que traía en su bolsillo cae también al suelo, Kirjava lo toma con su boca y sale corriendo.

-¡Oye!- Dice Billy mientras se levanta- ¡ven aquí!

Kir corre a través de la avenida, esquivando personas, faroles y árboles, Billy corre tras él junto a Dian que le seguía de cerca. Después de correr varios metros Kir llega hasta la parte de atrás del museo, Billy llega justo en el momento cuando ve que Kirjava le entrega lo que le robó, en las manos de alguien que se escondía en las sombras. Billy entra despacio, temblaba un poco, pero Dian le animaba.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Dice Billy algo asustado.

Will mira lo que le trajo Kir, una cadena con un juego de llaves, Will mira fijamente a Billy.

-Tu eres Billy, Billy Redford ¿verdad?, ¡responde!

¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerle a Lyra?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!

-¡Responde!

-¡No!, devuélveme la cadena

-¡Dime que quieres de Lyra!

-¡Nooo!

Billy se lanza contra Will, forcejeando con sus manos y brazos, mientras Dian vuela alrededor de Kir embistiéndolo con sus garras, y Kir se defendía con sus uñas y colmillos. Will empuja a Billy sobre unas cajas, no fue difícil, él es más fuerte, Billy se levanta rápidamente y toma una caja de madera, golpea a Will con ella en el estómago y lo empuja fuertemente contra la pared, la caja se rompe. Will se agacha, soportando el dolor en su estómago y en su espalda, rápidamente embiste a Billy quien lo azota contra la otra pared, Billy se defendía dándole rodillazos, pero Will se levanta y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire unos segundos.

Will toma a Billy del cuello de su camisa y se propone a golpearlo en el rostro, pero Billy se agacha y Will golpea la pared, Billy aprovecha el momento y lo empuja y luego le da un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Will pierde el equilibrio un poco pero se recupera al instante, en cambio a Billy, pareciera que le dolió más a él, se llevó la mano a su costilla para aguantar el dolor.

Los daimonions se separan y vuelven al lado de la persona que les corresponde, Will y Billy se miraban con odio, Will estaba en buena forma, mientras que Billy estaba cansado y respiraba rápido.

-¿Por qué haces esto Billy? Tú no quieres a Lyra

-¡Claro que la quiero, la quiero más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo!

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué intentas robarle, por qué juegas con sus sentimientos?!

-No lo entenderías ¡devuélveme la cadena!

-¿Quieres la cadena?- Will se la muestra y luego se la guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón- Pues jamás te la daré hasta que dejes a Lyra tranquila.

Billy abre los ojos, como si al ver que Will guardaba la cadena en su bolsillo, pareciera hacerle algo horrible.

-¡Nooo!- Billy se lanza otra vez contra Will, forcejeando una vez más con sus brazos y manos, pero esta vez es diferente, Billy estaba completamente furioso y Will tuvo que esforzarse para no caer al suelo. Los dos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero Billy fue ágil, y se movió a un lado, dejando que Will se balanceara hacia adelante producto de su propia fuerza.

Aprovechando su desequilibrio, Billy toma a Will del cuello de su camisa y lo azota contra la pared dándola varios golpes en el rostro, Will le da un rodillazo y lo empuja fuertemente con ambas manos y lo azota contra la pared, se acerca rápidamente a Billy con el puño levantado pero Billy levanta una pierna lo golpea en el estómago, apoyado de la pared, Billy empuja a Will con la pierna y cae sobre una pila de cajas, Will utiliza estas mismas para ayudarse a levantarse.

Kirjava tenía los ojos completamente negros, el pelo erizado, las orejas hacia atrás y gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, Dian se movía despacio y con mucho cuidado, pero Kir fue ágil y logra atraparlo de un salto, lo lleva hasta el suelo y le sostiene ambas alas con sus dos patas delanteras . Will corre hacia Billy y lo empuja hacia adelante, Billy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y comienza a balancearse, Will aprovecha y da un paso adelante, apoyándose con el pié izquierdo firmemente en el suelo, le da un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Billy. Will se asombró de sí mismo, jamás había dado un golpe tan fuerte y preciso, pero se asombró más por Billy, que a pesar de haber retrocedido, él no se calló, se tambaleaba y le tiritaban las piernas, y movía los brazos para no perder el equilibrio, pero no cayó al suelo.

Dian se movía bruscamente y logró liberarse de Kir, voló donde Billy y se paró en su hombro. Billy levanta la mirada y mira con odio a Will, su mirada se parecía a la de su águila, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y tenía un ojo hinchado.

-No esta vez- Dijo Billy- ¡NO ESTA VEZ!

Dian abre sus alas e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, y emite un fuerte chirrido, característico de las águilas, en seguida se eleva en el aire mientras Billy corre hacia Will y forcejean una vez más, Billy se mueve rápidamente a la izquierda quedando detrás de Will y le presiona el cuello con un brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Dime!

-¡Quiero que dejes en paz a Lyra!

-¡No puedo!

Will le dio unos codazos en las costillas y Billy lo soltó, Will se da la vuelta y se lanza sobre él con sus manos en el cuello, ambos caen al suelo. Billy también lleva sus manos al cuello de Will, pero él es más fuerte y comienza a perder el aire, golpea con la palma de su mano la mandíbula de Will, haciéndole rechinar fuertemente los dientes. Will lo suelta y se lleva ambas manos a su boca.

-Tu no entiendes- Dijo Billy- ¡no puedo hacerlo, no puedo!

Billy se levanta y empuja a Will con su hombro y él comienza a caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo Billy lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo azota fuertemente contra el suelo, sintiendo todo el peso de Billy sobre su pecho.

Dian volaba alrededor de Kir, esquivando sus rápidos y afilados zarpazos, cuando Kir salta para atraparlo en el aire, Dian realiza un giro en el aire y atrapa a Kir con sus dos garras, llevándolo al suelo y parándose sobre él.

Will sentía el dolor en su espalda y la presión de Billy en su pecho, de repente, el peso de Billy disminuye, él se había elevado un poco, dando un pequeño brinco impulsado por sus brazos, Billy imitaba el movimiento de su daimonion, se elevaba en el aire para bajar rápidamente en picada. Billy tenía una mano en el pecho de Will, y la otra la tenía levantada, apretándola fuertemente. Will estaba atrapado, tenía a Billy encima y sosteniéndolo del pecho, a punto de recibir un poderoso golpe.

Billy deposita toda su fuerza en ese golpe, un golpe lleno de rabia y dolor. Dian levanta la cabeza y extiende sus alas, y emite ese fuerte chillido característico de las águilas, al mismo tiempo que Billy baja su puño a toda velocidad más el peso de su cuerpo. Will cerró los ojos, intentando soportar lo mejor posible el golpe que, de seguro lo dejaría inconsciente, pero no fue así, el golpe de Billy se estrelló a un costado de la cabeza de Will y el sintió la ráfaga de viento en su mejilla.

Billy se levanta y camina hasta la pared, donde se apoya con el hombro mientras sostiene su mano izquierda con la otra mano. Dian se acerca y se coloca en su otro hombro.

-Tu no…tu no entiendes- Billy respiraba rápido- tu no…

Kirjava corre donde Will y lo ayuda a sentarse, Will estaba paralizado, temblando y sin habla.

-Ellos…-Dice Billy después de unos segundos- Ellos…se la llevaron, ellos…tienen a mi hermana.

Will se levanta, con muchas dificultades.

-A Lyra yo, de verdad la quiero, y ellos lo sabían…un día se me acercaron y me dijeron que Lyra tenía una herencia, y debía entregársela a ellos, yo me negué, y entonces ellos me pasaron esa cadena- Billy lo señala débilmente con el dedo- Mi hermana es estudiante del internado St. Sophia, su nombre es Susy, Susy Adams.

-Pero ¿tú no eres Redford?- Le pregunta Will.

-Ella es adoptada, los jueces acordaron que no podrá cambiar de apellido hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Susy estudia y vive en el internado, pero los fines de semana vive con nosotros, con migo y mis abuelos, esas llaves que tú tienes son las llaves de su casa, yo se las regalé el día que la adoptamos, para que sepa que tiene un hogar. A mí no me importa el dinero de Lyra, yo de verdad la quiero, y tampoco voy a hacer lo que me piden.

-Entonces ¿qué?, ¿dejarás que se la lleven?

-¡Eso jamás!, yo…ya se me ocurrirá algo, no sé cómo, pero tengo que… tengo que...-Will le arroja la cadena y esta cae en sus manos.

-Vámonos Kir- Le dice a su daimonion, luego se da la vuelta, caminando hacia afuera. Tal vez Billy no es un mentiroso después de todo, pensó Will.

-A ti también te gusta ¿verdad?- Le dice Billy desde lejos- Lyra, tú también la quieres ¿no es cierto?- Will se detiene, lo mira con cara de asombro pero no le dice nada- Si es así entonces, creo que volveremos a vernos.

Estaba oscuro, pero Will pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro magullado de Billy.

-Tal vez- Le dijo Will, y luego se fue.

-Valla chica que conseguiste Billy- le dice Dian

-Sí, está llena de sorpresas.

Will caminaba por la calle St. Giles hacia ningún lugar, tratando de despejar su mente. Billy no quería hacerle daño a Lyra, lo obligaron a hacerlo y de la forma más cruel, aun así él se negaba a hacerlo. Pero entonces había alguien más, otras personas, esas personas son las que quieren dañarla, y si son capases de secuestrar a una niñita entonces son capaces de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué crees que quieran de Lyra? La verdad no creo que la quieran por su dinero- Le pregunta Kirjava.

-No lo sé Kir, la verdad yo tampoco creo que sea por eso, ¿sabes qué? tenemos que ir a verla.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora, vamos- Y comenzaron a correr, camino al St. Sophia.

Samantha caminaba por uno de los corredores del segundo piso del internado, junto a Helen. Durante las tardes, Helen ayudaba a las niñas más jóvenes con sus tareas o con algún otro problema de convivencia, durante los años, Helen se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de muchas niñas, y ellas sabían que podían contar con ella por cualquier cosa.

Samantha no acostumbraba a acompañar a Helen a esas juntas, nunca fue buena tratando con niñas, pero como no tenía nada que hacer durante la tarde, decidió acompañarla.

-…Entonces le pregunté ¿tú hiciste todo esto? Y ella me dijo ``no, fueron unos ratones´´, estaba todo desordenado pero según ella fueron unos ratones- Le decía Samantha a Helen, mientras ella reía alegremente.

Pasan por una pequeña fuente de agua y Samantha se acerca a Helen.

-¿Llenaste tu botella Helen?- Helen seca una botella de su bolso y la agita mientras la observa.

-Me queda un poco, pero voy a llenarla- Bota el poco de agua que tenía la botella y comienza a llenarla con el agua de la fuente. Zirán se acerca a Samantha y la toca la pierna.

-Samantha mira- Zirán se acerca al borde de la barandilla y saca su cabeza entre los bordes señalando al primer piso -Creo que es Will.

Abajo, en la entrada del St. Sophia, había un grupo de jóvenes del internado que rodeaban a un chico.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!- Le dice despacio a Zirán – ¡pues claro, por Lyra!- se responde.

Samantha se acerca a Helen que seguía llenando su botella.

-¡Helen tengo que hacer algo importante te veo luego en la sala adiós!

-Está bien- le dice ella muy tranquila.

Will estaba en la entrada de la sala principal, rodeado da varias alumnas del internado que le hacían todo tipo de preguntas, Samantha aparece y lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva fuera del St. Sophia, siendo desaprobada por silbidos y quejas de las chicas que estaban allí.

-Lo siento, pero él no está disponible- Dice Samantha con una sonrisa.

-¡Aaww!- digiero todas al mismo tiempo.

Condujo a Will cerca del parque de la universidad, alejado de la calle, alguna ventana o farol.

-Tú sí que sabes llamar la atención.

-No era mi intención- Le dice riendo levemente.

-Sí, eso ya lo creo… ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí!?- dice agitando sus manos y Will se asombra por su cambio de temperamento.

-Vine a ver a Lyra.

-Pues claro, Lyra, pero no debiste venir, no puedes pasearte así como así por estos lugares, ni menos en un internado de mujeres, Lyra no puede verte aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… porque… este es un internado de mujeres y los hombres no son permitidos, ni si quiera sé cómo entraste.

-Yo solo entré y ya, aunque no llegué muy lejos.

-Sí, ya lo creo, espera entonces tú, ¿te encontraste con Billy, dime que pasó?

-Sí, bueno él…- Samantha le toma la barbilla a Will y la mueve de un lado a otro.

-¡Te peleaste con él!, Will, Billy no es de los que pelean.

-¿Qué no es de los que pelean?, pues no lo parece porque sí que me dio una buena.

-¿Billy? No lo creo- dice riendo- él no es agresivo, pero dime ¿qué pasó?

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que… Billy no es una mala persona, son otros sujetos los que quieren dañarla, Billy solo…intentaba protegerla.

-¿En serio?- Samantha abre los ojos de la impresión, tanto por descubrir que Billy no era lo que pensaba, así como por la forma en que Will hablaba de él.

-Tengo que hablar con Lyra.

-Ella no está aquí, está en el Jordan.

-¿En el Jordan?

-Sí, por sus estudios con el aletiómetro, la mayoría de sus cosas las tiene allá.

-Gracias- Will le toca un hombro- te debo una- se da la vuelta y comienza a correr.

-¡Pues yo creo que me debes como cuatro!- Will le responde con una sonrisa y luego se va.

Samantha deja salir un suspiro y se arregla el cabello con las manos.

-Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, antes no tenía a nadie y ahora, tienes dos chicos que se pelean por ella, ¿puedes creerlo Zirán?-

-Es afortunada.

-Sí, claro.

Lyra estaba en el escritorio de su habitación del Jordan, tenía un libro sobre lectura del aletiómetro, y escribía algunos apuntes en su cuadernillo celeste. Pan estaba acostado sobre la cama, de repente tocan la puerta, Pan y Lyra se miran extrañados, no esperaban visitas.

-Señorita Lyra, han traído un encargo para usted, es del St. Sophia- Dice uno de los criados del otro lado de la puerta.

Lyra se levanta y abre la puerta, el criado le entrega una caja de madera, después de agradecerle, se despiden y Lyra cierra la puerta. Coloca la caja en la cama y Pan comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, Lyra abre la caja y dentro estaba Kirjava, quien sale de la caja de un salto.

-¿Kirjava?- Pregunta Lyra asombrada. Kir y Pan saltan de la cama y juntos comienzan a revolotear por toda la habitación. –Kir ¿Qué haces aquí, donde esta Will?

Kirjava se detiene para hablarle, Lyra se arrodilla frente a ella.

-Él vino a verte, está afuera, necesita…

-Pan, tranquilo- Dice Lyra riendo, Pan seguía corriendo, girando alrededor de ellas, luego se detiene y se para al lado de Lyra.

-Necesita hablar contigo.

Lyra saca de un armario el bolso más grande que tenía, lo da vuelta para vaciarlo y se lo coloca.

-Vamos Kir, no es muy cómodo pero es lo único que tengo- Kir se mete en el bolso y Lyra lo tapa, salen de la habitación y bajan hasta el primer piso, pero no se dirigen a la entrada principal, si no a otra puerta que daba a la calle que Lyra conocía. Mientras corrían, Kir saca su cabeza del bolso y ve a Pan que corría de cerca, él le sonríe y Kir vuelve a esconderse.

Lyra abre la puerta y comienza a buscar a Will, Kir saca su cabeza del bolso y le da unas indicaciones, no estaba lejos. Cuando Will la ve, se acerca y le da un corto abrazo.

-Will ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

Lyra mira a ambos lados, no había nadie, conduce a Will hasta la puerta y lo hace pasar, luego cierra la puerta. Miraba a Will con vista temblorosa y su mano intentaba tocar su rostro pero no lo hacía. Will desvió la mirada preguntándose si en verdad fue buena idea venir.

-Aquí no es seguro, sígueme.

Caminan por un largo pasillo seguido de varios corredores hasta llegar a una escalera, antes de subir, Lyra mira hacia ambos lados, al no encontrar a nadie, suben hasta el tercer piso, después de caminar por otro pasillo llegan a la habitación de Lyra.

-Bien, y de qué querías hablar- Lyra se apoya en el respaldo de los pies de la cama, sujetándose con ambas manos.

-Bueno yo…quería…bueno, conversar contigo, saber de ti ¿Qué ha sido de ti, que has hecho en estos años Lyra? No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.

-Tienes razón- Lyra camina por la habitación y se sienta en una silla- bueno yo… cuando nos separamos en el Cittagàzze, vine aquí, al Jordan, el director me ofreció…

Pan salta a las piernas de Lyra y Kir corre hasta Will.

-Lyra hay alguien detrás de la puerta-Le dice Pan muy despacio.

La luz que sobresalía por el bajo de la puerta, se veía una sombra que se movía de un lado a otro, y luego se detuvo.

-Nos están vigilando- Le susurra a Will. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Will camina por la habitación tratando de pensar en algo, luego se acerca a Lyra.

-Tengo una idea- Le dice algo al oído.

-¡Noo!- se queja Lyra.

-Vamos, será divertido- Will se acerca a un lado de la perta y pone su mano cerca de la perilla, le hace un gesto a Lyra para que se prepare.

Lyra se da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas y comienza a desabrocharse la blusa dejando descubierto sus hombros y un poco de su espalda. Will abre rápidamente la puerta quedando oculto detrás de esta, el sujeto que los vigilaba cae torpemente dentro de la habitación, era el mismo criado que había entregado la caja con Kirjava dentro a Lyra.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Lyra se sube rápidamente la blusa y le grita de espalda- ¡Fuera!- el criado se levanta rápidamente - ¡FUERA!- con mano temblorosa, el criado cierra la puerta y se va. Will se tapaba la boca con una mano para no soltar una risa, Lyra también reía silenciosamente, enseguida, se le ocurrió agregar algo más a su broma.

-Espérame aquí, ya regreso- toma un abrigo que estaba colgado y sale de la habitación.

El criado caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría a su espalda.

-¡Usted señor, adonde cree que va!

El criado se detiene y se voltea lentamente, Lyra se acercaba a paso firme y amenazante, se detuvo frente a él.

-Ahora mismo me va a decir que estaba haciendo- le dice con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Yo no…yo no quería…yo solo…

-¡¿Usted me estaba espiando?!- Le dice fingiendo un asombro mientras se cubría más con el abrigo- El director se enterará de esto inmediatamente- Lyra se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. El criado corre delante de ella e intenta detenerla, sin querer le toca el hombro, Lyra hace un rápido movimiento con su cabeza mirando su rostro luego su mano que estaba en su hombro y luego su rostro de nuevo, el criado se da cuenta y rápidamente saca la mano y la coloca detrás de su espalda.

-Señorita Lyra por favor no le diga al director sobre esto, yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad, no fue mi intención- El criado se arrodilla frente a ella y Lyra lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y mirada indiferente- por favor perdóneme señorita Lyra, soy un tonto, un tonto- El criado se daba golpes en la cabeza.

En otras circunstancias y otros tiempos, Lyra habría disfrutado de humillarlo un poco más, pero esta vez, su broma había llegado demasiado lejos. Lyra vio en los ojos del criado un profundo arrepentimiento y sobre todo miedo, miedo de ella, y eso no le gusto, no le gustaba la idea de que le tuvieran miedo, ni mucho menos terror, que es lo que demostraba el sujeto arrodillado frente a ella.

-Está bien, cálmese, cálmese- Lyra se agacha y le dice con voz más calmada y tranquila- No le diré nada a nadie si usted me promete algo- El criado la mira fijamente con los ojos algo húmedos- No le diga a nadie que me vio aquí, si alguien le pregunta, no me ha visto, ni yo lo he visto a usted ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Estoy muy ocupada y necesito estar sola ¿comprende? Y no quiero que se ande imaginando cosas sobe mi- Lyra toca su frente con su dedo- Ahora vallase.

El criado se levanta y se va, pero antes de irse, se voltea para decirle una última cosa.

-Señorita Lyra, usted es un ángel- Lyra no sabía si lo dijo por la forma en que le habló y por la forma en que él la había visto, tal vez un poco de ambas. Lyra le responde el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Will observo todo a través de la puerta entreabierta aunque no escuchó lo que decían, Lyra entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta, se apoya contra la pared con un una mano en el pecho.

-Pobrecito, ¿viste cómo se puso?- dice Lyra entre risa y compasión.

-Sí, parecía que iba a de orinarse en los pantalones- Will no dejaba de reír.

Will se le acerca pero Lyra lo esquiva y se sienta en la cama. Will lleva sus manos a la cabeza hasta la nuca tratando de disimular un fuerte suspiro.

-Will ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, en el Jordan?

-Fui al St. Sophia y me encontré con una amiga tuya, ella me dijo que estabas acá, no sabía en qué lado podrías estar y claro, no me iban a dejar entrar, por eso tuve que, bueno, dejar que Kir entrara de esa forma, Kir discúlpame, no quería hacerte eso- Will acaricia a Kirjava.

-Ya te dije que está bien, no fue nada- Kir le responde con una sonrisa.

Will se sienta al lado de Lyra, Pan y Kir comienzan a jugar y correr juntos por la habitación.

-Ellos parecen llevarse bien- le dice a Lyra.

-Sí- Lyra se lleva el pelo detrás de su oreja, cuando baja la mano la coloca sin querer sobre la mano de Will. Se quedan mirando fijamente por unos segundos, luego Lyra saca la mano y se la lleva al cuello.

-Lyra- Will se acerca más- No sabes cuánto te eché de menos, nunca perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte ¿sabes? Yo sabía que nos reuniríamos algún día.

-Will yo…- Will se acerca para besarla, Lyra cierra fuerte sus ojos y baja la mirada, negándole el beso, otra vez.

``No esta vez´´, pensó Will, ``no esta vez´´. Levanta dulcemente su mirada con ambas manos y la besa, Lyra le responde el beso con suaves caricias.

-Will yo…- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, y luego comenzó a besarlo otra vez, y otra vez.

Will coloca una mano en su espalda y lentamente comienza a bajar a Lyra quedando acostada en la cama. Will le besa el cuello, ella lo toma de su cabello y su espalda. Will se queda mirando a Lyra, su respiración aumentaba y estaba algo ruborizada y confundida, Will comienza a hablarle en su oído, algo que solamente ella escuchara, aun cuando estuvieran solos en la habitación.

-Está bien- Dijo Lyra con los ojos cerrados.

Will le acaricia el rostro y comienza a besarla otra vez, su mano comienza lentamente a bajar hasta su cuello y le desabrocha el botón de su blusa, y luego el otro.

Kir estaba con Pan, quien no dejaba de moverse.

-Pan- le dijo Kirjava- ven, vamos a vigilar afuera.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta Pan.

-Después te explico, ven, vamos afuera- Kir salta a la perilla de la puerta, la abre y sale. Pan, antes de salir, se voltea para verlos, lo único que vio fue a Will tirando su camisa al suelo, no alcanzaba a ver a Lyra, por el respaldo de la cama, pero vio sus brazos que estaban alrededor del cuello de Will.

Pan sale de la habitación, Kir salta a la perilla del otro lado de la puerta y comienza a mover la cola, Pan sostiene la cola y la comienza a jalar para cerrar la puerta, después, ambos salen corriendo por el pasillo, bajan las escaleras y saltan por una ventana hasta el patio del Jordan.

Comienzan a revolotear entre los arbustos, las bancas y los árboles. Pan se sube a una rama de un árbol y observa la ventana de la habitación de Lyra, que era la única que estaba encendida.

-Tranquilo Pan, van a estar bien. Le dice Kir desde otra rama.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ven, cuéntame lo que has hecho estos años- Le dice Kir mientras bajaba del árbol.

Pan baja del árbol y juntos se pierden entre la oscuridad del patio, lo único que llamaba la atención en todo el Jordan, era una única ventana iluminada del tercer piso, pero después de unos segundos, la luz se apaga, confundiéndose con las demás.

Todo Oxford dormía, toda la cuidad estaba tranquila y silenciosa, en todas las calles no se sentía nada, ni el sonido del viento, ni los arbolea, ni pájaros, pareciera que la ciudad estuviera detenida en el tiempo. Solo había algo que pareciera que estuviese vivo, más bien alguien, un chico, de unos 13 años, de cabello rubio y rizado. Estaba parado frente al hotel donde vive Will, mirando el edificio, sin hacer nada, tambaleándose, con los ojos completamente negros y fijos en el edificio, mirándolo sin pestañar.

Pronuncia unas palabras con una voz grotesca y apagada que pareciera que no es de él.

-``El chico de la daga también está aquí´´.


	5. Will y Kirjava

**Will y Kirjava**

Lyra se despertó temprano en la mañana, el sol aun no salía pero se veía algo de luz a través de las cortinas, estaba acostada junto a Will, él aun dormía, estaba detrás de ella abrasándola con una mano en su hombro.

Lyra estaba con los ojos abiertos, disfrutaba de la compañía y el calor de su querido Will, pero algo en su interior la agobiaba, sentimientos de culpabilidad y tristeza, eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía cuando traiciono a su amigo Roger, o cuando sin querer delato a la policía que conocía a Will, y cuando tuvo que abandonar a su querido Pan en el muelle del mundo de los muertos. Ella lo sabía, los había traicionado, y ahora a Billy, traicionando su confianza con sus labios y su cuerpo.

Tenía sus manos juntas, frente a su cara, las miraba pero no las observaba, tenía su mente en los recuerdos de Billy, desde la primera vez que lo conoció, hace poco menos de un año en la última fiesta de fin de año, de todas esas veces que se le acercaba tímidamente para saludarla y hablarle, de todas esas veces que le pidió que salieran juntos un fin de semana y todas esas veces que ella se negó, hasta la semana pasada, cuando Samantha la convenció de darle una oportunidad.

Era la tarde del día domingo y Lyra caminaba hacia el parque de la universidad, vestía un cómodo vestido celeste con bordes blancos sin mangas y un bolso pequeño, Billy la esperaba allí, traía unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca. Dieron un tranquilo y agradable paseo por el parque, luego fueron al Musical Society, donde presentaban un recital de algún grupo musical proveniente de otro país, Lyra no acostumbraba a ir a recitales musicales, pero esa vez fue diferente, sus sonidos rápidos y simples, la armonía de los instrumentos que combinaban armoniosamente con los sonidos de la percusión fue algo que Lyra jamás había escuchado, jamás pensó que la música podría emocionarla tanto, ella pensó que podría leer el aletiómetro en ese mismo momento como lo hacía antes. Después, Billy la llevo a cenar a un lujoso bar en la gloriosa avenida Woodstock Road.

Tuvieron una larga conversación, hasta que Billy comenzó a hablar de sus padres, ese es un tema que a Lyra aún le costaba hablar. Ella trataba de no mostrar su tristeza, pero su voz ya se estaba quebrando, Billy se dio cuenta y decidió llevarla a otro lugar para animarla. Se levantó, pagó la cuenta, y le extendió la mano para que lo siguiera. Lyra le toma la mano y Billy la lleva a un parque cerca del Worcester, allí había un gran árbol cerca de una pequeña laguna, Billy mira a ambos lados esperando que nadie estuviese mirando y trepa el árbol, le extiende la mano a Lyra para ayudarla a subir, Lyra sin duda lo hubiera hecho sin problemas, ella paso toda su infancia en los techos del Jordan, y ahora en los techos del St. Sophia, a través de los años había descubierto y aprendido técnicas para escalar, y se había hecho una experta, pero ver la mano extendida de Billy le pareció un gesto noble y amable que no se pudo resistir. Subieron a una resistente rama y se sentaron en ella, las ramas del árbol los cubría y no se veían desde ningún lado, pero ellos tenían una excelente vista hacia un extenso campo de áreas verdes, pasado las líneas férreas, se podía ver unos caballos silvestres pastando y unos cisnes en un gran lago, más allá estaban las colinas y se veían unos árboles más grandes, y más allá estaban las montañas donde el sol se estaba ocultando, pintando las nubes de un color ámbar, los rayos solares sobresalían de los bordes de las nubes y repercutan en los arboles dándoles un color verde rojo café y amarillo, parecido al otoño.

-Cuando era niño, estudiaba en ese colegio que esta atrás- Le dice a Lyra, quien estaba sentada a su lado- Cuando mis… bueno, cuando me mudé con mis abuelos, me sentía diferente, todo me confundía, y es que muchas cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo, un día, encontré este árbol, yo siempre pasaba por aquí y nunca me percate que este árbol existía, es como si hubiera aparecido de un día para otro, me subí y me senté acá. Desde aquí se pude ver todo Port Meadow, más allá hay unos árboles del White Ham más grandes que los edificios de Oxford, no se pueden ver ahora porque esta oscuro, pero son gigantescos.

"Recuerdo que, Dian estaba parado en esa rama- Billy señala una rama que estaba al lado de ellos- Él estaba en el suelo, no recuerdo qué forma tenia, se transformó en águila y voló hasta allí, y aquí nos quedamos toda la tarde, me gusta venir aquí y sentir el viento que pasa entre las hojas y la amplia vista que se ve desde acá, recuerdo que el tren pasó, me gusta ver pasar el tren desde aquí, me sentía tranquilo, sabía que los cambios eran difíciles de aceptar pero no estaba solo, tenía a Dian y a mis abuelos, yo pensé ``todo va a salir bien, solo tengo que ser un poco más optimista´´, y me sentí feliz, no era feliz desde que… bueno, desde hace meses. Dian voló a mi lado y lo acaricié en su cabeza y en ese instante supe que jamás volvería a cambiar, él había tomado su forma definitiva. Cuatro años después adoptamos a Susy, ella tenía tres años en ese entonces, era tan chiquitita, como de este porte- Billy levanta su palma asimilando el tamaño de Susy, luego deja escapar un suspiro-Susy.

Lyra lo observaba mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, su cabello se movía por el viento al igual que las plumas de su daimonion. Billy le enseño su lugar secreto y personal, similar al que Lyra tiene en la banca del jardín botánico.

-Gracias Billy, por enseñarme esto, de verdad es increíble.

-No hay problema- Billy le sonríe, ella le responde con otra sonrisa, pero Lyra estaba con ambos brazos juntos y temblaba un poco.

Lyra no acostumbraba subir a los árboles y el viento en las noches se hace más frio. Billy se da cuenta y la abraza por los hombros para calentarla un poquito, ella deposita su cabeza en su hombro y así se mantienen unos minutos.

-Creo que, ya se está haciendo tarde, vamos Lyra te llevare a tu hogar.

-Si, está bien- Bajan del árbol y caminaron rumbo al St. Sophia.

Era de noche cuando llegaron al internado, Lyra traía la chaqueta de Billy en su espalda, se detiene cerca de la puerta principal.

-Billy yo, de verdad la pasé muy bien.

-Yo también, fue agradable estar contigo, volveremos a vernos ¿verdad?

-Tal vez- Le dice Lyra con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía la chaqueta.

-De acuerdo, muy bien Lyra, cuídate- Billy la toma de un hombro y la besa en la mejilla-Nos vemos.

Billy comienza a caminar de espaldas mientras se despedía con la mano, luego se da la vuelta. Lyra sentía cosquillas en su estómago.

-¡Hey Billy!- Billy voltea rápidamente- no quiero que presumas con tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?

Billy no sabía de qué hablaba, pero pronto lo supo. Lyra se acercó a él, lo toma del cuello da la camisa y lo besa, un suave y tierno beso que duro solo unos segundos, pero para Billy duro varios minutos. Lyra se separa y se muerde los labios, Billy aún tenía los ojos cerrados y comienza a sonreír.

-No lo haré- Dice mientras abre los ojos.

-Adiós Billy- le dice mientras se da la vuelta y entra al internado.

Billy quedo paralizado unos segundos, luego se voltea y se va. Lyra se asoma por la puerta para ver a Billy mientras el caminaba por la calle, estaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, pero Dian volaba alrededor de él con mucho entusiasmo, daba giros y volteretas en el aire, se elevaba y caía en picada, subía en forma de espiral, cerraba las alas y se dejaba caer y antes de llegar al suelo extendía sus alas y se elevaba nuevamente. Lyra entra y cierra la puerta, se apoya en la pared con la espalda y se aprieta el estómago con ambos brazos, las mariposas en su estómago hacían de las suyas mientras a ella se le escapaba una risa, cuando estuvo algo más calmada, caminó a su habitación.

Al otro día, después de un increíble fin de semana, Will, su querido Will se cruza en una esquina y se reencuentra con ella.

Lyra miraba sus manos pero no las observaba, tenía su mente en otro lado. Pan y Kir dormían acurrucados a los pies de la cama, Lyra no los vio en toda la noche pero ahora ellos estaban allí, normalmente un daimonion duerme y se despierta al mismo tiempo que su persona, pero como ellos podían separarse, también podían dormir por separado, aunque pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo, a Lyra le gustaba ver a su inquieto amigo dormir tan tranquilamente.

Lyra se levanta y comienza a vestirse, se acerca a Will y le acaricia el pelo, y comienza a moverlo suavemente para despertarlo.

-Will, Will, despierta.

-Hum… ¿qué?- dice Will entre sueños.

-Despierta Will.

-… ¿Lyra?, hum… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las siete de la mañana, Will, levántate, tienes que irte.

-Lyra- Will se despierta- Lyra lo de anoche yo…

-Está bien Will, no te preocupes, pero en serio, debes salir de aquí o me meterás en problemas.

Will se levanta y comienza a vestirse, Lyra se voltea rápidamente y comienza a ordenar algunas cosas en su escritorio.

-Estoy listo.

-Muy bien vamos- Lyra pone una mano en la perilla de la puerta pero Will la detiene colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Espera un segundo Lyra.

-¿Qué sucede?- Will comienza a besarla mientras la sostiene de la cintura y ella lo abraza por el cuello. Luego comienza a darle varios besos en la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¡Will no, espera… detente!- Decía Lyra riendo- ¡Por favor ya basta… no!- intentaba separarlo pero no se podía resistir.

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo Will riendo.

-Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que alguien te vea.

Lyra abre la puerta y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, al no ver a nadie saca a Will de la habitación, seguido de Pan y Kir que caminaban juntos unos pasos adelante. Toman el mismo camino para llegar a la puerta por donde había entrado, caminando despacio pero rápido, sin hacer mucho ruido y mirando a ambos lados antes de avanzar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Lyra y Will se despiden con un beso y luego ella abre la puerta. Antes de que Will saliera, Lyra lo detiene.

-Espera Will, quiero que… quiero que nos veamos otra vez- le dice con entusiasmo

-¡Claro, cuando!

-Hoy, espérame en el St. Sophia, como a las diez.

-Está bien, pero ¿estas segura? No sé si sea buena idea entrar en un internado de mujeres.

-Tu tranquilo yo me encargo, y Will, es solo para hablar ¿si?

-Claro, entonces nos vemos a las diez, adiós- le da un rápido abrazo y luego se va.

Lyra cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda contra la pared, y lentamente comienza a bajar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, Pan se para sobre sus rodillas y la queda mirando.

-No me mires así, tu sabes muy bien que esto es muy difícil para mí, vamos no queremos llegar tarde.

Comenzaban las clases en el St .Sophia y Lyra no tomaba en cuenta lo que decía el profesor, tenía su mente en otro lado. A las diez tenía otra clase en otro salón pero Lyra no asistió, mientras caminaba con Samantha le dijo algo en secreto y luego se fue. Llego hasta la puerta principal del internado y comenzó a buscar, allí estaba él, le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

-Will escucha, por el otro lado hay unas ventanas con marcos rojo-Le dice indicándole el otro lado del internado, por la otra calle- Acércate y espérame allí ¿sí?

-Está bien- Lyra cierra rápidamente la puerta y Will escucha que comienza a correr.

Will lleva una mochila, se acerca donde Lyra le indicó, no fue difícil encontrarlo, toda esa parte del internado tenia ventanas con marcos rojos, de repente una se abre y Lyra se asoma, Will entra por la ventana y luego la cierran. Estaban en el comedor, Lyra lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo. Will no tuvo tiempo de ver y admirar el glorioso edificio, ni comprender por donde corrían, para él era como estar en un laberinto, entraban por una puerta, subían escaleras, atravesaban y doblaban por varios pasillos, pero Lyra conocía el lugar muy bien y cuando abrió la última puerta el sol le deslumbró la vista, estaban en el techo.

Por la puerta donde habían salido había una pared sólida y sin muchos detalles, frente a ellos a unos 30 metros, había una torre, la entrada de esta tenía un enorme candado, y sus dos ventanas, que pareciera jamás las habían abierto, daba a entender que la torre se conformaba de dos pisos. En los costados del techo estaba protegido por bordes solidos que les llegaban hasta la altura del cuello.

-A veces, vengo aquí para estudiar con más tranquilidad, desde aquí nadie nos puede ver, solamente desde esa torre, pero jamás ha entrado alguien, la directora me dijo que esa torre la ocupan como una bodega, pero no me dijo que guardan allí, observa- Lyra camina hasta el borde izquierdo y se apoya en él con ambos brazos cruzados- Esa torre que esta allá es donde se encuentra ella, la directora Dame Hannah, también es aletiometrista y me ha estado ayudando con las lecturas, ese que esta allá es el comedor, esa parte de allí son las habitaciones…

Lyra comienza a describirle el internado, Will estaba apoyado de la misma forma que ella, con los brazos cruzados en el borde, observando detenidamente cada lugar que ella le señalaba. Pan y Kir estaban sentados juntos, a la sombra de la torre.

-Cuando nos separamos en el Cittagàzze, regresé al Jordan, el director es amigo de Dame Hannah y ella me ofreció estudiar aquí y bueno, me va bien en los estudios y he progresado mucho en las lecturas del aletiómetro, aunque aún necesito algunos libros para los significados.

Lyra camina hacia el otro lado del techo y se apoya de la misma manera, Will la sigue.

-Ese lado que está allí- Señala a la izquierda- es el parque de la universidad, y el lado de allá- señala a la derecha- Están los campos de carpes.

-Ese edificio que esta allá- Dice Will asombrado, señalando un edifico al frente de ellos- es idéntico al departamento donde vive Mary.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, si este fuera mi Oxford, nosotros estaríamos viviendo allí.

-¿Vives con Mary?- le pregunta algo sorprendida.

-Sí, ella reanudo sus estudios sobre la materia oscura, el polvo, y yo he estado trabajando con ella, inventamos una maquina capaz de abrir una brecha temporal interdimencional a través del espacio-tiempo, ese es el nombre que le dio Mary, yo le digo ``cortina´´.

-¿Una cortina?- le pregunta Lyra.

-Sí, mira, la daga abría una ventana que era un espacio cuadrado en el aire, la maquina distorsiona una parte del espacio y esta comienza a abrirse, igual que una cortina, comienza con una grieta en el medio y esta comienza a extenderse hacia los lados aunque la parte de arriba es más corta que la parte de abajo, que es más amplia. Pero esta cortina no dura para siempre, se necesita de algún objeto o cualquier otra cosa que venga de otro mundo, la maquina abre una brecha tomando una molécula del objeto y esta viaja automáticamente a su mundo de origen a través de una apertura espacio-temporal, al hacerlo se abre una cortina. Pero con el tiempo, las moléculas comienzan a consumirse, a quemarse, y el objeto comienza a desaparecer lentamente, cuando ya no queda nada de él, la cortina se cierra.

-Entonces, si tu llegaste hasta aquí cruzando una cortina entonces, tu no…

-Lyra yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, la cortina que abrimos con Mary durará al menos una semana, y tú sabes que yo no puedo quedarme en tu mundo, lo siento Lyra, debí habértelo dicho antes pero no tuve la oportunidad.

-Sí, lo sé- Dice Lyra algo triste.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué objeto usaron, en la maquina?- le pregunta Lyra después de unos segundos- Me dijiste que se necesitaba una molécula de otro mundo, ¿Qué fue lo que usaron?

-Ropa, la ropa que estábamos usando cuando nos separamos era del Cittagàzze, Mary la estuvo guardando durante años. Colocamos un pedazo en la máquina y esta abrió una cortina hasta allí. Según Mary, el mundo del Cittagàzze es un mundo neutro, y cualquier cortina que se abra nos llevara directamente a ese lugar, si quisiéramos abrir una cortina a otro mundo, aunque tuviéramos algo de sus moléculas, esta no se abriría, primero habría que entrar en el mundo neutral y desde allí abrir otra cortina hacia el otro mundo. Cuando abrimos la primera cortina, después tuvimos que abrir otra dentro del Cittagàzze, para eso tuvimos que utilizar otra máquina, Mary y yo construimos dos, y en la otra máquina colocamos algo que es de tu mundo para abrir otra cortina hasta acá.

-¿Y qué es lo que colocaron?

-Tu ropa, un abrigo para el frio que encontramos en una de las habitaciones del hotel, no fue difícil encontrarlo porque…el Cittagàzze está abandonado, quizá los niños que estaban allí hace años fueron los últimos residentes, porque la ciudad estaba completamente vacía, de hecho algunos arbustos empezaban a subir por las paredes y las calles, y algunos árboles habían crecido en las calles o incluso dentro de las casas, solo habían animales allí, como si la ciudad fuera ahora parte de su habitad.

-Eso es muy triste, y pensar que el lugar era muy hermoso, ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-Mary tiene una teoría, nosotros sabemos que la gente de esa ciudad había escapado por miedo a los espantos, de hecho, cuando nosotros llegamos hace ocho años la ciudad ya estaba casi abandonada, Mary piensa que a través de los años la gente que quedaba se olvidó que esa ciudad existía, y los niños de ese entonces, que habían escapado cuando llegaron las brujas a rescatarnos ¿lo recuerdas?, jamás volvieron a la ciudad pensando que estaba habitada ahora tanto por brujas y espantos, y el Cittagàzze quedo abandonada por siempre.

-No puedo creerlo, el Cittagàzze abandonado.

Lyra guarda silencio, profundizando en sus pensamientos, ella estaba apoyada en el borde del techo mirando las calles del otro lado del St. Sophia, Will estaba a su lado, mirándola, viendo como sus ojos se perdían en sus pensamientos y su cabello se movía con el viento.

-Will dime una cosa- le pregunta Lyra con una expresión llena de curiosidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no figuraba- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Quiero decir, si abrieron una cortina en el Cittagàzze entonces, debiste haber aparecido en el norte, en Svalvard ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar desde Svalvard hasta aquí, a Oxford?

-Bueno, la verdad si, aparecimos en Svalvard y realizamos un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí.

-¿En serio? Cuéntame- Lyra estaba emocionada.

-Hum, está bien pero… no sé, ¿no tienes que volver a clases?

-No te preocupes por eso- Lyra comienza a caminar cerca de la torre, donde Pan y Kir estaban sentados en la sombra- hablé con mi amiga Samantha y ella va a cubrirme si alguien le pregunta por mí.

-Samantha-dice Will muy despacio- entonces creo que está bien.

Samantha caminaba por uno de los pasillos del St. Sophia en dirección a las clases de teoría musical, de seguro Helen ya la estaba esperando. Antes de llegar a la puerta del salón de clases, escucha la voz de alguien detrás de ella que la llama.

-¿Señorita Winfrey?- Samantha se voltea, era Dame Hannah- ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra la señorita Lyra, se supone que hoy tiene sus clases de lectura del aletiómetro y no la encuentro en ningún lado, sabe usted que le ha sucedido?

-Bueno ella…-Samantha comienza a titubear- está… ¡en su habitación!, si, ella está algo enferma ¿sabe? Amaneció con unos dolores de estómago y no se sentía bien.

-¿En serió?- Dame Hannah se lleva una mano al mentón mientras pensaba, Samantha se puso cada vez más nerviosa- Ahora que lo menciona, el día de ayer la vi algo decaída, muchas gracias señorita Winfrey, haré que una de las enfermeras valla a su habitación de inmediatamente- se despide de Samantha y se va.

Samantha presa de los nervios corre delante de la directora y la detiene.

-¡No, no valla a su habitación! Ella no… ¡arghhh!- cierra fuertemente los ojos y se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Dígame señorita Winfrey ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno, le diré la verdad- Samantha se acerca más a la directora, para que solo ella escuchara- lo que pasa es que, Lyra no se encuentra bien, emocionalmente ¿entiende? Digamos que ella está contenta y luego se enoja con todo el mundo y luego se pone triste y no para de llorar…-Samantha movía sus manos de un lugar a otro tratando de explícale lo que supuestamente le pasaba a Lyra, pero la directora parecía no comprender.

-Usted sabe que la señorita Lyra se conmueve por cosas sensibles y muchas veces llora.

-Sí, pero esta vez es natural.

-¿``Natural´´?, ¿a qué se refiere?

-A que ella…a ver, como le explico…-Samantha se lleva una mano a la frente- ella está… indispuesta ¿comprende?

Dame Hannah repite la última palabra que le dijo Samantha con los labios, pero no la pronuncia, Samantha aprieta fuerte sus manos. `` ¡Ella es una de las aletiometrista más inteligentes! ¡¿Por qué no puede entender lo que le estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta esta mujer maldita sea?!´´. Dos estudiantes que estaban a su lado se reían a escondidas viendo como Samantha trataba de explicarle a Dame Hannah lo que al parecer ellas comprendían a la perfección.

El daimonion de la directora, un mono titi, trepa hasta su hombro y le habla al oído.

-¡Oh! Ya comprendo, ¡válgame mi niña!- exclamo Dame Hannah.

Samantha desvía la vista. `` ¡Oh, ya comprendo! Bla bla ¡estúpida…!´´

-Bien señorita Winfrey, será mejor dejar que, la señorita Lyra… descanse un rato, por favor avíseme cuando ella se encuentre mejor.

-Sí, Dame Hannah, ¡por supuesto!- Le dijo con una sonrisa y ambas manos en su espalda -¡Adiós!

Cuando la directora ya estaba lejos, las dos estudiantes que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse, Samantha las queda mirando.

-¡¿Es que acaso ella nunca fue joven o qué?!- Las otras estudiantes comenzaron a reírse con más ganas.

Will estaba sentado en la sombra de la torre y puso su mochila a su lado, Lyra estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con Pan a su lado.

-Muy bien Lyra, a ver, por donde empiezo…

-Dime cómo funciona esa máquina- Le dijo rápidamente.

-Muy bien, bueno… la maquina conecta un generador de energía eléctrica que genera unos 1.000 voltios, hasta una enorme bobina, que los eleva a unos 17.000 voltios. Hay otra bobina que está sujeta al suelo por unos largos pernos, de la cual se obtiene la energía neutro, sobre las bobinas se instaló un cable de cobre que hace de puente entre ellas, al activar el generador, se produce un cortocircuito y al disminuir la resistencia del conductor a cero, a través del puente, la corriente eleva sus valores casi hasta el infinito, provocando un poderoso arco eléctrico, la maquina utiliza esa gran cantidad de energía para realizar la distorsión entre el espacio-tiempo.

Lyra mueve su cabeza ligeramente de arriba a abajo.

-Will- le dice Lyra.

-¿Sí?

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste- los dos comienzan a reír.

-Bien creo que… comenzare desde la mañana de ese día. Mary y yo fuimos a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en mi Oxford y abrimos la primera cortina que nos llevó hasta el Cittagàzze…

-¿Llevas lo que te pedí?- Le pregunta Mary a Will, que estaba a su lado, detrás de una improvisada trinchera.

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- Mary acciona el interruptor y se abre la primera cortina, Mary desconecta su computadora, luego ambos se suben a la camioneta y cruzan la cortina hasta el Cittagàzze.

En una de las plazas, cubiertas de arbustos y plantas silvestres, estaba ya instalada la segunda máquina, Mary conecta su computadora de la misma manera que lo hizo con la primera y al presionar el interruptor, se abre una segunda cortina. Al instante, una fuerte ventisca de viento y nieve golpea la plaza del Cittagàzze, del otro lado de la cortina, estaba Svalvard.

Will ya estaba preparado, tenía un gorro y un abrigo contra el frio, Kirjava también llevaba un chaleco. Antes de partir, Mary le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Ten cuidado Will, trata de no meterte en muchos problemas.

-Lo haré.

-Recuerda, solo tienes 12 días, como máximo dos semanas así que aprovéchalos, envíale saludos a Lyra de mi parte, adiós Will, cuídate.

-Adiós Mary.

-¿Por qué Mary no quiso venir?- le pregunta Lyra a Will.

-Lo que pasa es que no le gusta el frio, y no soportaba pasar por Svalvard, además, el clima del Cittagàzze aún es excelente, ella dijo que va a tomar esas dos semanas como unas pequeñas vacaciones, imagina, toda una playa para ella sola.

-¡Oh Mary! Me hubiera gustado verla.

-Bueno ella, te trajo algo- Will saca de su mochila una pequeña cajita roja envuelta en una cinta blanca.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?- pregunta Lyra muy emocionada.

-No lo sé, ella me pidió que no la abriera.

Abre la cajita, dentro tenía un pinche para el pelo con una flor celeste, Lyra lo observa maravillada y luego se la coloca en el lado izquierdo de su cabello.

-Will, me encanta, cuando la veas de nuevo le dices que me encanto su regalo… ¿Will?

Will la queda viendo fijamente, al escuchar su nombre pestañea rápidamente para despertar.

-Hum… sí, claro… sí.

-Dime ¿Qué paso en Svalvard?...

Will y Kirjava atravesaron la cortina hasta Svalvard, unos pasos adelante colocan una bandera roja para no perder la ubicación de la cortina, revisa su brújula y comienzan a caminar hacia el sur. Según los relatos que le habría contado Lyra, deberían estar cerca de un lugar llamado la torre inexpugnable, pero por más que caminaron no encontraron nada más que nieve.

Mientras caminaban, Will tropieza y cae rodando por un cerro de nieve, mientras se levantaba una pequeña avalancha de nieve proveniente del mismo cerro que cayó, lo cubre, dejando libre solo su cabeza y su brazo derecho. Kirjava escarbaba la nieve para sacarlo, de pronto, Will siente que algo lo toma y lo saca bruscamente de la nieve, detrás de él habían dos osos polares, dos jóvenes panserbjýrne que lo quedan mirando fijamente.

-Mira hermano ¿será un humano?- le pregunta uno de los osos al otro.

-No estoy seguro, parece humano pero siento que no lo es, un espectro, eso es lo que es.

-¡Si soy un humano!- les dice Will- este es mi daimonion, Kirjava.

-Hola- les saluda Kir moviendo una de sus patas delanteras.

El oso más grande se le acerca y comienza a olfatearlo.

-Veo a tu daimonion, pero no me convences, si eres un humano ¿Qué haces tan lejos de los tuyos?

-Nosotros-le responde Will-nosotros venimos a ver al rey Iorek Byrnison.

Los dos osos se rieron de manera sarcástica.

-Nadie puede ver al rey Iorek Byrnison.

-¡Mi nombre es Will Parry y exijo que me lleven con el rey Iorek Byrnison!

Los osos dejaron de reírse, se miraron fijamente y se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellos, luego regresan donde Will y el oso más grande le habla nuevamente.

-Si tú eres el Will Parry que los osos de Svalbard conocen, entonces muéstranos la marca del portador.

Kirjava mira a Will, él le hace una seña para que se tranquilice, luego se saca el guante de cuero de su mano izquierda y se la muestra a los osos, ellos la queda mirando fijamente.

-Síguenos Will Parry, te llevaremos con el rey Iorek.

Los osos caminaron a través de los extensos campos de nieve de Svalbard, Will y Kirjava los seguían de cerca. Llegaron hasta un amplio lago de aguas cristalinas, lugar de caza para los osos, a lo lejos se veía un viejo oso devorando los restos de un lobo marino que había cazado. Los osos le indicaron que él es el rey Iorek, Will se acerca lentamente hacia él.

-¿Iorek? ¿Rey Iorek Byrnison?- le pregunta Will

-¿Qué hace un humano tan lejos de la ciudad?- le dice Iorek sin voltearse.

-Rey Iorek soy Will, Will Parry.

Iorek se voltea para verlo y comienza a olfatearlo.

-¿Has llegado hasta aquí a través de una ventana? ¿Has vuelto a utilizar la daga? Muéstramela.

-¡No, no he utilizado la daga!

-Pero sé que la llevas contigo, muéstramela.

Will saca de su mochila un estuche de cuero, lo abre y saca la daga que se la entrega a Iorek, él la observa detenidamente.

-¿En serio tienes la daga?- le pregunta Lyra- ¿puedo verla?

Will saca de su mochila el estuche de cuero y se lo entrega a Lyra, ella lo observa cuidadosamente, tratando de evitar el filo. La daga tenía rastros de haber sido reparada otra vez y ya había perdido su brillo.

-Will, si no utilizaste la daga ¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Por protección, no sabíamos si en el Cittagàzze aún habían espantos, y teníamos que estar preparados además, lo he estado pensando y planeo devolverla, mira esto-Will saca de su mochila un cuaderno de tapa verde y se lo entrega a Lyra- He escrito algunas anotaciones sobre cómo usar la daga, algo así como un manual, para que en el futuro, el nuevo portador sepa cómo abrir y cerrar una ventana, además de los cambios de mundos, los espantos y otras cosas.

Lyra revisa algunas páginas del cuaderno, vio algunas anotaciones sobre los espantos y unas ilustraciones hechas a mano sobre una ventana en el aire y una mano sin el dedo anular y meñique.

-¿Y qué dijo Iorek sobre la daga?...

-Esta daga ha sido rota y reparada nuevamente- le dijo Iorek a Will- Pero está apagada, ha perdido su brillo, siento su quietud, Will, si has llegado hasta aquí por otros métodos que no es usando esta herramienta, debe ser por algo primordial, por ella.

-Así es rey Iorek, nada más que por ella, ¿tú sabes dónde está?

-En su hogar, en Oxford- Iorek le devuelve la daga- tendrás que recorrer un largo camino si quieres llegar a su hogar, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites Will, eres bienvenido, los osos te llevaran a la fortaleza, come algo y descansa, mañana, cuando estés…

-No rey Iorek, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-Escucha Will, la villa más cercana está muy lejos de aquí, el clima podría ser riesgoso para ti y tu daimonion.

-Eso no es problema para nosotros, rey Iorek necesitamos tu ayuda pero tiene que ser ahora no podemos esperar hasta mañana.

-¡He dicho que no! Si nos vamos ahora la ventisca podría congelarlos.

-¡No me importa! Soportaré lo que sea con tal de llegar hasta ella, lo haré, sabes que lo haré.

El poderoso oso se levanta, sosteniéndose con sus dos patas traseras, mirando fijamente a Will quien no se intimido, su mirada fija en los ojos del rey oso, con el mentón levantado como solía hacerlo.

-He soportado ocho años para llegar hasta acá, una tonta ventisca no me va a detener.

Will estaba increpando a Iorek, pero más que eso, estaba desobedeciendo la palabra de un rey, y aunque Iorek tuviera razón, el continuaría avanzando con o sin su ayuda, y el rey oso lo sabía muy bien. Iorek baja sus patas y camina hacia Will.

-Hay cosas en los humanos que nosotros desconocemos porque no está en nuestra naturaleza, pero eso no significa que no lo comprendamos, sigue mis pasos Will y no te alejes, llegaremos en cuatro horas.

La ventisca nublaba la visión y la nieve cubría los pies, Kir estaba dentro de la mochila de Will quien caminaba a paso firme y forzado, pero sin detenerse. Iorek sintió admiración por la determinación del joven, sin duda si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya habría caído y rendido ante el frio y la nieve, pero no Will, el seguía avanzando, pero Iorek no quiso arriesgarse a saber que tan lejos podría soportar la ventisca, lo subió a su lomo y comenzó a correr, el viento frio golpeaba más fuerte a Will, pero si estaba dispuesto a soportarlo pues así será, además entre más rápido avancen más rápido saldrán de la ventisca.

El fuerte viento se detuvo y a cada paso la nieve estaba más baja, Will le agradeció a Iorek y comenzó a caminar desde allí. A lo lejos se encontraba la villa, era una villa costera, habitada principalmente por marineros y pescadores. Iorek condujo a Will hasta una tienda de herramientas y equipamientos, ubicada en el mercado central de la villa.

-Esta es la tienda de Grunter Feyrkhon, trabaja con las personas con su habilidad con los metales.

Entran a la tienda y suena una campanilla sobre la puerta, un gran y viejo panserbjýrne sale a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo…? ¡Iorek, viejo amigo!- le saluda el oso.

-Saludos Grunter, he venido hasta aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿El rey solicitando ayuda? ¿Qué es lo que este viejo oso podría ofrecerte?

-No es para mí, es para este chico- Iorek señala a Will con la mirada- Su nombre es Will Parry, el lucho junto a los panserbjýrne en la guerra contra la autoridad, considéralo uno de nuestros aliados.

-Saludos joven Will Parry, dime que necesitas ¿algún arma o una armadura, o prefieres que te fabrique algo?

-Necesita un barco- le dice Iorek a su viejo amigo- Se dirige a Oxford y necesita un transporte.

-¿Un barco? Hmm… sí, creo que puedo conseguirle un barco, y si mis instintos no me fallan, lo necesitan ahora ¿o me equivoco Iorek?

-Así es Grunter.

-Bien, hablaré con el capitán, espérenme en el muelle en unos 20 minutos.

Grunter Feyrkhon sale de la tienda y coloca un letrero de ``cerrado´´ en la puerta. Iorek entra en una bodega de la tienda, abre un enorme baúl y comienza a buscar algo en él.

-Grunter y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, mucho antes de que Lofur Raknison se apoderara del trono de Svalbard, juntos construimos nuestra armadura- Iorek saca una placa de metal del baúl con forma hexagonal- Antes de construir nuestra armadura, se toma un trozo de metal de las estrellas y se practica con ella hasta que quede perfecta para ser utilizada como parte de una armadura, aunque ese trozo no se utiliza porque ya ha sido trabajado demasiadas veces, este es mi primer trozo trabajado a la perfección con el metal de las estrellas.

Iorek toma la placa de metal y comienza a cortar con una de sus poderosas garras los bordes de esta, transformándola en algo parecido a un copo de nieve, luego toma un trozo de tela y lo envuelve.

-Sé que la encontrarás Will, confío en ti, toma, llévale esto a Lyra de mi parte.

Lyra se levanta exaltada y se acerca a Will con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa llena de emoción e inquietud, Will saca de su mochila un rollo de tela azul y se lo entrega a Lyra en sus manos, ella lo desenvuelve y sus ojos se humedecen un poco al ver tan maravillosa pieza de arte del tamaño de su palma, con la figura de un copo de nieve, de color azul plateado difuminado con gris perla y purpura, tan perfecta y simétrica en cada uno de sus lados.

-¡Oh Will! Esto es… increíble, ¡me encanta!- Lyra lleva el regalo de Iorek a su pecho y lo presiona fuertemente- Muchas gracias Iorek Byrnison, mi querido Iorek.


	6. Will y Kirjava 2

**Will y Kirjava 2**

Iorek le regala algo de dinero a Will, lo necesitará en su viaje, después de unos minutos esperando en el muelle, Grunter Feyrkhon aparece, acompañado de un hombre de cabello y barba blanca con un abrigo azul oscuro. Su daimonion es un pelicano de plumas blancas y celestes.

-Caballeros, él es el capitán Hawk- Les dice Grunter.

-Capitán Nathaniel Hawk a sus servicios- el hombre los saluda cordialmente- El grandulón me dijo que necesitaban un transporte, supongo que tú eres el joven que viene con migo.

-Mi nombre es Will, Will Parry.

-Muy bien joven Will, espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas porque zarparemos enseguida, sígueme te presentaré a Darling.

Will y Kirjava se despiden de Iorek y Grunter y acompañan al capitán Hawk, él estaba desatracando su barco, le hace señas para que se acerquen

-Ella es mi querida Darling, por favor suban a bordo.

El barco zarpó del puerto y Will vio como la villa costera se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse de vista. Will estaba sentado cerca de la orilla contemplando el océano, el capitán dirigía el barco, con la vista al frente y observando su brújula a cada momento.

-Cuando el oso me pidió- le dijo el capitán – que llevara a alguien con migo, y que lo necesitaba enseguida, yo supe que sería alguien que realizaba un… digamos, viaje por asuntos personales, Grunter es un gran amigo y no me negué a su petición.

"Solo hay dos motivos por la cual una persona realiza un viaje como este ¿sabes?, por venganza, o por una mujer- El capitán se voltea para ver a Will- y tú no pareces alguien que quiere asesinar a otro ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

-¿Grunter te lo dijo?-le dice Will que continuaba mirando el océano.

-Así es, el grandulón ya lo sabía aunque no se lo hubieras dicho, si conoces a los osos de Svalbard sabrás que no se les puede engañar, yo lo he intentado un par de veces y no, es imposible, aunque yo me habría dado cuenta de tus intenciones aún si Grunter no me lo hubiera dicho, no puedes engañar a un oso, pero tampoco puedes mentirle a un viejo marinero como yo ¿sabes?

Will observa su barba y su cabello, tan blancos como la nieve, y su postura física que, a pesar de los años que mostraban sus arrugas, no parecía aparentarlo, Will sintió algo de admiración y respeto por ese viejo marinero como se había nombrado.

-¿debes venir de muy lejos o me equivoco?- le preguntó el capitán.

-La verdad si, más o menos- le responde Will.

-Por supuesto, es más, me atrevería a decir que vienes de otro mundo ¿o me equivoco?

Will se estremeció un poco, el capitán soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Will.

-Como lo supuse, claro que vienes de otro mundo, tu forma de hablar y algo en tu actitud son diferentes, similares pero no iguales. Yo también estuve en otro mundo, hace como… ocho años más o menos, era de noche y estaba navegando cerca de los mares de Escocia cuando una gigantesca niebla apareció, mi brújula comenzó a girar sin detenerse y de un momento a otro los vientos y la marea cambiaron de dirección, ¿ cómo es posible? Pensé yo, estar en un lugar y de repente, estar en otro, no, no es posible, lo que sí fue posible y claro está que sucedió, fue que sin querer, cambié de mundo ¿y cómo lo supe? Por las estrellas.

"Llevo muchos años navegando y conozco las estrella como la palma de mi mano, y yo sé que ellas nunca cambian, se desplazan dependiendo de la temporada del año pero lo hacen todas juntas, una estrella jamás se mueve o cambia de posición por sí sola, pero esa noche todas las estrellas habían cambiado de posición, si me hubiese cambiado de un lugar a otro sabría en qué lugar estaría con tan solo contemplar la ubicación de las estrellas, pero fue imposible, debí haber atravesado algún tipo de portal que me llevó a un mundo similar pero no igual, igual que tú.

"Estuve tres días a la deriva cuando apareció la niebla otra vez, sin pensarlo la atravesé y regresé a mi mundo, donde las estrellas eran como las conocía. Durante años evité navegar por esos mares por miedo a un repentino cambio inesperado de mundo, pero mi miedo no era navegar por esos mares, sino por la niebla, así que la he evitado desde ese entonces. Lo que me ha llamado la atención durante estos ocho años es que, si yo pude llegar a otro mundo, tal vez alguien de otro mundo también pudo llegar a este, ya sea por casualidad o por motivos propios, alguien como tú Will.

"Digamos que, llegaste aquí y te enamoraste de una chica, una chica de Oxford, pero tuviste que dejarla para volver a tu mundo y jamás pudiste volver, porque después de ocho años jamás he vuelto a ver una niebla como la de ese entonces, y luego, de alguna manera lograste llegar hasta acá y lo único que quieres, y yo lo entiendo muy bien, es reencontrarte con ella. Hace muchos años yo estuve enamorado de una hermosa mujer, una bruja de hecho, yo navegaba con mi Darling cuando vi caer un ave, era un faisán y luchaba por no ahogarse, Simoy, mi daimonion la tomó y la subió al barco, el pobre ave estaba herida, cansada y con un ala rota, no podría volar en varias semanas así que la cuidamos, el ave me dijo que era el daimonion de una bruja y que la llamaba para venir a rescatarla, al otro día, ella apareció.

"Su nombre es Eleonora Araida, jamás había visto mujer más hermosa que ella, antes o después, y caí rendido ante su encanto y su maravillosa sonrisa, ella se quedó con nosotros la semana en que su daimonion logró recuperarse y luego se fue, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros y agradecernos por el cuidado que le dimos a su daimonion. Me pasé varios días sin hacer nada, sin esperanzas, imprudente a realizar cualquier estupidez que me arrepintiese, porque no hice lo que se supone que debí haber hecho, buscarla, me pase todos estos años esperando señales de ellas o cualquier otra cosa, cuando me di cuenta de que eso no ocurriría ya era demasiado tarde, ya no lo hice.

"Lo que tú haces Will, es admirable, estás haciendo algo que prácticamente es casi imposible, estás haciendo lo que yo no hice y por eso me siento feliz de ayudarte muchacho, aunque sea solo llevarte con migo en mi vieja Darling, sin duda la chica que buscas debe de ser muy especial, he oído que las chicas de Oxford son encantadoras, pero la que buscas de seguro es mucho más que eso, tengo esperanzas en ti chico, sé que la encontrarás, ahora Will quiero que hagas algo, quiero que vallas abajo y duermas un poco, tus ojeras son más grandes que las mías, llegaremos durante el amanecer, ve y descansa, te avisare cuando estemos cerca.

Will, que había estado escuchando atentamente al capitán, le agradeció por lo que estaba haciendo y bajó las escaleras, se recostó en la primera cama que vio y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido.

Hacía algo de frio cuando el capitán lo despertó, estaban cerca del muelle de un pueblo campestre, arribaron junto a otros barcos y botes.

-Bueno Will- le dijo mientras atracaba a su Darling- tu viaje continua desde aquí, aun te falta para llegar a Oxford, te recomiendo que busques información en ``El Viajero´´ es un pub que queda siguiendo esa calle que está allí, ¿sabes? Iba a realizar este viaje en un par de días, tengo cosas que hacer así que me quedaré aquí al menos por un mes, si regresas durante ese tiempo búscame y te enviaré de regreso con Grunter, si te parece bien.

-Sí, está bien, gracias capitán.

-No hay de que Will.

Will y Kirjava caminaron por la calle que les indico el capitán Hawk, era un pueblo pequeño y no les tomo mucho trabajo encontrar a ``El Viajero´´. Entraron y se sentaron en la barra, había poca gente y todas ellas eran campesinos y agricultores, una mujer algo robusta se le acerca y le pide la orden, Will solo le pide algo para tomar.

-Disculpe ¿tiene algún mapa?- le pregunta Will a la mujer mientras le pasa una bebida.

-Claro- ella busca un mapa entre unos cajones y se lo entrega a Will - ¿estás de viaje? ¿A qué lugar te diriges chico?

-Nos dirigimos a Oxford.

-¿Oxford? Eso está un poco lejos- La mujer saca otro mapa del cajón y se lo cambia, señala un punto específico en él- aquí es en donde estamos- desliza su dedo hasta otra parte del mapa- y acá está Oxford, como vez está algo lejos.

Will observa el mapa, pensando y analizando la distancia que hay y todo el tiempo que le llevará recorrer.

-¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte si quieres, ¿vez a esos hombres que están sentados por allá?-La mujer señala a tres sujetos desayunando unas mesas más allá- Bueno ellos realizarán un largo viaje, no van a Oxford pero, podrían dejarte lo más cerca posible, yo podría convencerlos para que te lleven, si me haces un favor.

-… ¿Qué clase de favor?- le pregunta Will con algo de curiosidad y desconfianza.

La mujer llevo a Will y Kirjava a través de unas parcelas y unas plantaciones de verduras, llegó hasta una cerca de madera y se apoyó en ella con ambas manos.

-Observa, ¿ves a ese enorme y apestoso cerdo que esta allá?- del otro lado de la cerca, a lo lejos, había un gran cerdo rosa con unas manchas café y un pañuelo rojo en su cuello- Ese es el señor Patata, hace unos días escapó de su corral y nadie ha podido regresarlo, le dejamos comida cerca para que no escape, si llega más allá de las praderas lo perderemos para siempre, si logras hacer que el señor Patata entre a su corral hablaré con los hombres para que te lleven, y debes apresurarte porque cuando terminen de desayunar y carguen la mercancía, se irán.

Will lo pensó un momento, la idea parecía algo absurda pero era una posibilidad, era esto o caminar, y eso le llevaría varios días. Saltó la cerca sin problemas y caminó hasta el cerdo, Kir le seguía de cerca. Cuando se acercaron, el cerdo los saludó con un leve gruñido, Will pensó en una forma para lograr que el cerdo se mueva y solo se le ocurrió una forma, empujarlo.

Empujaba desde los costados, sobre su cuello, por sus patas, pero el cerdo no se movió, a lo lejos estaba la mujer y otras dos personas saludándolo y dándole apoyo. Will se puso detrás del cerdo y comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, Kir también comenzó a empujar, aunque sus esfuerzos no eran muchos ella estaba con sus dos patas delanteras empujando por la parte de atrás del cerdo, de repente Kir tropieza y sin querer le clava sus garras en el muslo del cerdo, este gruñe y comienza a correr desesperado y se detiene unos metros más adelante.

A lo lejos, la mujer le daba ánimos junto a otras cinco personas. Ya tenían una forma de hacer que el cerdo se moviera, Kir se acerca por la parte de atrás y nuevamente le clava sus garras en el muslo y el cerdo comienza a correr en círculos, ahora estaba más lejos del corral.

-¡Muy bien Kir, si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo juntos!

Will se sube a la espalda del cerdo y Kir le clava una vez más sus garras, el cerdo comienza a correr y Will hacía que diera la vuelta, cabalgando sobre él.

-¡¿En serio tuviste que… cabalgar un cerdo?!- Lyra no dejaba de reír.

-Bueno, era un cerdo enorme, perecía un… rinoceronte.

Lyra intentaba decir algo, pero no podía. Will se hubiera molestado un poco si no fuera porque le gustaba la forma en que Lyra reía, con un brazo sobre su estómago y una mano delicadamente sobre su boca, y la forma en que sus ojos cerrados mostraban su alegría y diversión. La risa de Lyra era tan alegre y algo contagiosa que Will también comenzó a reír.

Will logró que el cerdo diera la vuelta pero luego este se detuvo, Kirjava llego rápidamente y le clavo sus garras al cerdo y este comenzó a correr otra vez, cuando el cerdo comenzaba a bajar la velocidad, Kir corría hacia él, le clavaba sus garras y el cerdo comenzaba a correr rápido otra vez. Will dirigía el cerdo hasta la cerca en donde unas 15 personas lo animaban, cuando estuvo más cerca las personas le indicaron que el portón de la cerca estaba más a su izquierda, Will se impulsó a su izquierda y el cerdo comenzó a girar, pero no tubo suficiente espacio y se estrelló contra la cerca, cayendo del otro lado.

Las personas se acercaron y lo levantaron, rápidamente Will salto la cerca y subió una vez más al cerdo, en seguida Kir llegó y el cerdo comenzó a correr, Will hizo que el cerdo diera una última vuelta y luego lo condujo directo hacia el portón.

-¡Abran el portón!- Gritó Will mientras se acercaba con el cerdo a toda velocidad.

Dos personas quitaron el seguro y abrieron el portón, Kirjava le dio una última estocada al cerdo para que corriera más rápido, y éste entró al corral. Las dos personas cerraron el portón, al mismo tiempo que Will se bajaba del cerdo y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, Kir también se dejó caer al suelo y el cerdo también lo hizo. Estaban los tres recostados en el suelo respirando rápido del cansancio, las personas que estaban allí, que eran alrededor de unas 25 personas, ayudaron a levantar a Will y lo felicitaban entre aplausos, gritos y silbidos, la mujer se acerca y lo felicita por su logro.

-¡Chico lo hiciste, recuperaste al señor Patata, fue increíble! Espérame en el pub, hablare con los hombres enseguida.

La mujer despareció entre la gente, Will y Kirjava se quedaron un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento, cuando ya estuvieron mejor, se acercaron al pub de la mujer, ella los estaba esperando.

-Ya está todo listo chico, los hombres están por allá, te están esperando, toma esto es para ti- la mujer le entrega algo de dinero y una bolsa con comida para el camino, como recompensa.

-Muchas gracias.

-No, gracias a ti.

-¿Qué harán ahora con el señor Patata?- le pregunta Will- No irán a comérselo ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Esperaremos unos días y lo soltaremos otra vez, cuando otro valiente viajero aparezca le pediremos que lo encierre de nuevo, solo unas pocas personas logran hacerlo ¿sabes? Y a la mayoría les toma casi todo el día.

-Pero… pero yo… yo no…

-¡Adiós chico, cuídate!

Will quedo unos momentos inmóvil, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

-¿Puedes creerlo Kir?, ¡hicimos todo esto para nada!

-Tal vez, pero fue muy divertido, este es un pueblo pequeño y de seguro no pasan muchas cosas aquí, ¿viste cuanta gente nos vino a ver?

-Creo que todo el pueblo estuvo allí- dijo Will con sarcasmo.

-Es probable, aquí no vive mucha gente y lo único interesante que pasa por aquí son los viajeros, de hecho el pub se llama así.

-Creo que tienes razón- Will la toma en brazos- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Kir?

-De seguro todavía estarías empujando al señor Patata.

Will y Kirjava se acercaron dónde estaban los hombres, tenían una carreta, dos de ellos cargaban unas cajas sobre ella y el otro sujeto preparaba un caballo. Uno de los hombres ve a Will, se acerca y lo saluda con la mano.

-Hola, tú eres el chico ¿verdad? bien, ven con migo ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Will…

-Bien Will, yo soy Eddie, él es Jimmy y él es Sony, ayúdanos a cargar esas cajas, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido nos iremos.

Will ayudó a subir las cajas en la carreta y las amarraron con unas cuerdas, subieron a la carreta y se fueron. Will y Kirjava observaron las grandes parcelas y enormes campos de sembrado, interminables praderas de varios árboles frutales y muchas granjas, puede que sea un pueblo con pocas personas, pero era tan grande como cualquier otro, quizás más.

Después de una hora, estaban en una carretera en medio del bosque, Will estaba sentado junto a los hombres que ayudó a subir las cajas, mientras que el otro sujeto estaba adelante dirigiendo el caballo por las riendas.

-¿Te diriges a Oxford, verdad?- le preguntó Eddie -¿Tienes el mapa que te dio la señora del pub? vas a necesitarlo más adelante, ¿puedes ver esa montaña que esta por allá? Este camino cruza la montaña, del otro lado, el camino se divide en dos, el de la izquierda es en donde nosotros iremos, tú tendrás que ir por el de la derecha es el que te llevará a Oxford, aunque tendrás que caminar un poco, pero creo que no será problema para ti, ¿has viajado antes por estos lugares? Yo creo que no porque nunca te he visto antes y yo conozco muy bien estas tierras y a las personas de los pueblos, ahora mismo estamos llevando este cargamento con frutas y verduras ¿te gustan las verduras? A mí sí, excepto las zanahorias, odio las zanahorias, oye Will ¿te costó mucho encerrar al señor Patata? Yo lo intenté hace unas semanas y no pude hacerlo, eres algo callado Will, no hablas mucho ¿verdad? no es que me esté quejando ni nada, está bien, de hecho Jimmy es mudo…

-No lo soy…

-…o al menos eso creo, yo nunca lo he oído hablar, pero no me importa porque todos trabajamos juntos, Jimmy se encarga del caballo, yo me encargo de la mercancía y Eddie sobre el dinero, ¿tienes trabajo Will, a que te dedicas? ¿Haces un viaje de negocios o estas de vacaciones? El año pasado fui de vacaciones a China ¿has estado en China? Es increíble…

Will apenas lograba responder todas las preguntas que Eddie la hacía, después de unos minutos, dejo de intentarlo. El camino que tomaron los llevó por un puente sobre un rio, una cueva y a la cima de la montaña, los caminos parecían que atuvieran hecho de forma natural entre medio de los árboles. Will quedo asombrado al contemplar toda la naturaleza desde su interior, y la asombrosa vista que le brindaba al estar en la cima de la montaña, a su espalda se podía ver el pueblo campestre por dónde venían, y una parte del extenso océano, hacia adelante todo era bosque, aunque se podía ver una parte del camino en que se dividía en dos direcciones, Will siguió con la vista el camino de la derecha, pero se perdía entre unas colinas. Después de unas horas de viaje, llegaron al cruce del camino, del otro lado de la montaña.

-Bien Will, aquí es donde nos separamos, sigue ese camino y llegaras a Oxford, fue un gusto conversar contigo, espero nos encontremos de nuevo, adiós.

-¡Adiós chico!- le dijo Sony, mientras Eddie se despedía con la mano.

-¡Adiós, gracias por todo!- les dijo Will mientras observaba como la carreta se alejaba poco a poco por el camino de la izquierda.

El clima era perfecto y el aire dispersaba unos agradables olores a naturaleza, el camino pasaba por una serie de colinas a través de unos extensos campos de hierba alta. Más adelante, el camino subía por un cerro y comenzaban a aparecer los primeros árboles, y más adelante estaban subiendo por otra montaña.

Kirjava se adelanta y se esconde entre unos arbustos.

-¡Mira Will! Detrás de estos arbustos hay una cueva, ¿crees que sea un atajo?

Will mueve los arbustos y observa la cueva por dentro, ésta se introducía hasta el interior de la montaña hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-No lo sé, tal vez el camino llega hasta el otro lado de la montaña y esta cueva podría ser un atajo, pero si no lo es podríamos perdernos, es mejor seguir por el camino Kir, no debe faltar mucho para llegar a Oxford.

Will y Kirjava dejaron atrás la cueva y continuaron por el camino, unos pasos más adelante, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y de un momento a otro comenzó a llover. Continuaron caminando, pero a cada paso resbalaban, y la lluvia no dejaba ver bien.

-¡Will, regresemos a la cueva, esperemos hasta que pase la lluvia, al menos estaremos más seguros allí!

-¡Esta bien, vamos!

Will sabía que a Kir no le gustaba el agua, así que la tomó en brazos y regresó rápidamente hasta la cueva. Will se sacó el agua del pelo con las manos y restregó su chaqueta, estaba mojada pero no completamente, Kir se sacudió para secarse. Afuera, la lluvia había aumentado, y un pequeño rio de agua entraba por la cueva y avanzaba hasta el interior, donde se perdía en la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que la cueva se inunde?- le pregunta Kir.

-Vallamos a ver.

Will saca de su mochila una linterna de queroseno y la enciende con unos cerillos. Caminan hacia el interior de la cueva, ésta continuaba avanzando, siguiendo el pequeño rio producido por la lluvia, más adelante, la cueva doblaba hacia la izquierda y continuaron avanzando cuando Kir observa algo.

-¡Mira Will, una salida!

Will baja la intensidad de la linterna y pudo ver más adelante un punto blanco, una luz, una salida. Continuaron avanzando para ver hasta donde llegaba, el suelo estaba cada vez más cubierto de agua mientras avanzaban. Will se detuvo un instante y alzó la linterna para contemplar mejor el lugar en donde estaban ahora, la cueva se extendía a un lugar más amplio, tan grande como el salón principal de la biblioteca de Oxford. En este lugar el suelo estaba cubierto completamente de agua, excepto por la orilla, tuvieron que rodearla para seguir avanzando.

De repente, Will tropieza y mete una pierna en el agua mojándose hasta la rodilla, entonces sintieron unos chillidos sobre sus cabezas, Will levanta la linterna y lo que vieron los hizo estremecerse y quedar paralizados, todo el techo estaba cubierto completamente de murciélagos, cientos de ellos, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Vamos con cuidado Kir, despacio, sin hacer ruido- le dice a Kir en un susurro.

-¡Will, mira eso!- le dice Kirjava también en un susurro pero más alterada.

Will levanta la linterna en dirección donde le indicaba Kir, exactamente en el centro había una figura más grande que los murciélagos, Will pensó que podría ser una roca, pero no lo era, lo que había en el techo de la cueva era otro murciélago, tal vez hasta siete veces más grande que los murciélagos normales, estaba allí, durmiendo, al igual que todos los demás.

Will lleva un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido y comenzaron a avanzar más despacio, pero sin detenerse. Más adelante, la cueva se reducía otra vez, siendo un solo camino más angosto, el pequeño rio hecho por el agua de la lluvia también avanzaba, iba directo hacia la luz, la salida.

La cueva avanzaba de forma recta y se podía ver mejor la salida, aunque aún estaba algo lejos. De repente, Will resbala con el pie que tenía mojado cuando calló al charco de agua, al tratar de mantener el equilibrio suelta la lámpara y esta se quiebra en el suelo, el ruido del vidrio al quebrarse sonó por toda la cueva y el eco la llevó hasta el interior. Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando un fuerte chillido, proveniente del interior de la cueva los hizo temblar.

-¡Rápido Kir, afuera ahora ahora ahora!

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la salida y se escondieron a un costado de la entrada, al instante, una enorme bandada de murciélagos casi interminables salieron de la cueva, Will y Kirjava se quedaron quietos, aún faltaba uno que saliera, de pronto, una sombra salió expulsada de la cueva como una flecha, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire cuando pasó.

Algo aliviados se levantaron y observaron el lugar en donde estaban, el suelo solo se extendía unos cuantos metros, que luego bajaba por una larga quebrada que más abajo, se perdía entre los arboles de un bosque, el pequeño rio que salía de la cueva, caía por la quebrada como una cascada y se dispersaba hasta llegar al bosque. Will se acercó a la orilla y observó la quebrada, bajar no parecía tan difícil, pero como todo estaba mojado por la lluvia podría resbalar y caer rodando hasta llegar al bosque.

-Sería muy peligroso bajar por aquí- dijo Will – regresemos a la otra entrada de la cueva, a lo mejor…

Will se detuvo, el murciélago gigante calló frente a ellos como una flecha, tapándoles la entrada, comenzó a olfatear el suelo, moviéndose ferozmente de un lado a otro mientras rasgaba la tierra con sus patas delanteras.

-Will, no podemos…

Aunque Kir habló muy despacio, el murciélago la escuchó, giró su cabeza hacia ellos y lanzó un fuerte chillido que hizo que Will se llevara ambas manos a sus orejas y Kir se retorcía entre las piernas de Will. Corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó contra Will y él lo detuvo con sus brazos, forcejeando para que no lo mordiera. Kirjava llega a la espalda del murciélago de un salto y los tres caen por la quebrada.

Comienzan a rodar quebrada abajo, el murciélago logra equilibrarse mientras caía y alza el vuelo, perdiéndose en la lluvia. Will intentaba sostenerse, pero la tierra estaba mojada y se deslizaba sin detenerse hasta que llegó al bosque, se detuvo entre unos árboles y cayó al suelo con algunas heridas y golpes. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Kirjava, los árboles eran altos y pocas gotas de lluvia tocaban el suelo.

Escucho la voz de Kir que lo llamaba, estaba cerca pero no lo veía, apareció arriba de un tronco de árbol caído.

-¡Will, por aquí, sígueme!

Kir saltó del tronco y comenzó a correr entre los árboles, llegó a un gigantesco árbol y se escondió entre sus enormes raíces, que dejaba espacio entre el tronco y la tierra, lo suficientemente amplio para los dos.

-Podemos escondernos aquí mientras pasa la lluvia- dijo Kir – y de ese monstruo.

Will se miraba las heridas, ninguna era grave, le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero ya se le pasará, Kirjava estaba bien, ella era ágil y no fue difícil bajar por la quebrada entre salto y brincos. Afuera, se escuchaba la lluvia sobre los árboles, aunque no se veían muchas gotas. A lo lejos, se escuchaba claramente los fuertes chillidos del murciélago, a veces cerca, a veces lejos, estaba sobrevolando el bosque, los estaba buscando.

A pesar del dolor, la lluvia y los horribles chillidos, Will se quedó dormido. Kir lo despertó unas horas después, la lluvia había terminado, el ambiente estaba húmedo y algunos rayos de sol sobresalían entre las hojas de los árboles. Comenzaron a caminar entre el bosque, buscando algo que los orientara, Will sacó su brújula y ubicó el norte, pero poco podía hacer, ya estaban perdidos.

No encontraban el lugar en donde habían caído y los grandes árboles les impedían ver los lugares lejanos, Will sintió que a cada paso que daban, se perdían más.

Algunos insectos y animales se les cruzaban por el camino, una pequeña manada de monos pasó cruzando entre las ramas de los árboles y a Will se le ocurrió una idea.

-Kir ¿crees poder subir a uno de esos árboles y ver en qué lugar nos encontramos?

-Creo que sí, aunque no…

Un fuerte ruido hizo temblar el bosque, proveniente de uno de los monos que acababa de pasar, un grito de terror, un grito de una muerte inesperada.

El pánico se apodero de Will y Kirjava, arriba, en los árboles, escondido entre las ramas, estaba el murciélago. Cuando la manada de monos pasó, él atrapó al último y comenzó a comérselo. El monstruo jamás dejo de buscarlos, estuvo esperándolos, moviéndose entre los árboles esperando que aparecieran, y ahora ellos estaban allí, justo debajo de él. Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, al parecer no los había visto ni escuchado, él seguía disfrutando de su bocado.

Will sabía que cualquier ruido llamaría su atención, así que debían moverse con mucho cuidado, aunque todo el lugar estaba cubierto de hojas y ramas, cualquier movimiento en falso los delataría. Hizo una señal a Kir para que se subiera a su hombro y ella lo hizo de un salto, comenzó a caminar muy despacio, lentamente, mirando detenidamente cada paso para evitar hacer algún ruido, pero mantener el silencio fue imposible cuando pisó una piedra que estaba sobre una rama que él no vio, y la rama se quebró. Will alzó rápidamente la vista donde estaba el murciélago, comenzó a buscarlo pero él ya no estaba allí, como una roca el murciélago gigante cayó de entre los árboles frente a Will, y lo quedó mirando, literalmente, porque el murciélago no tenía ojos, Will pudo verlo claramente, no es que tuviera dos agujeros huecos, o dos cicatrices, o los hubiera perdido enfrentándose con otro animal, no, la criatura no tenía nada en la parte donde deberían estar sus ojos, simplemente había nacido sin ellos, si es que esa criatura habría nacido.

La criatura alzó el vuelo y sostuvo a Will por su ropa intentando llevárselo volando, Will se lo quita rápidamente de encima y lo azota contra el suelo, el murciélago se levanta rápidamente entre feroces movimientos y gruñidos. Comienza a volar entre de los árboles que estaban alrededor de Will, chillando, gritando y gruñendo, analizando a su presa.

Kir baja de su hombro y comienza a gruñir mostrando sus colmillos.

-Kir, vete y ocúltate entre los arbustos.

-No Will, no te dejaré…

-¡AHORA KIR, VETE!- En toda su vida, jamás, en ningún momento, Will le había gritado a Kirjava.

-Es a mí a quien quiere no a ti, pero si llegara a atraparte… - A Will le vino a la mente la imagen del murciélago devorando al pobre mono, si el llegara a atrapar a Kir… mejor no imaginarse lo que le haría- No quiero, no quiero que te hagan daño Kir, por favor, escóndete.

Kirjava dudó un poco pero comprendió lo que le dijo Will y corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos.

El murciélago apareció de la nada y comenzó a atacar a Will, rasguñándolo con sus garras mientras Will forcejeaba intentando que la criatura no lo mordiera. Logró quitárselo de encima y comenzó a correr, el murciélago lo persigue y comienza a atacarlo en la cabeza, Will le da un golpe y la criatura alza el vuelo y comienza a volar otra vez entre los árboles. Rápidamente embiste a Will, lo atrapa por una pierna y Will cae al suelo. La criatura se lanza sobre su cuello pero Will lo sostiene con sus brazos mientras el murciélago lo atacaba, rasguñando y masticando ferozmente el aire intentando salvajemente morderlo, haciendo resonar sus dientes y colmillos mientras lo hacía.

Se quita al murciélago de encima con sus piernas, este vuela hacia un árbol. Will se levanta con dificultad, camina hacia otro árbol y se apoya en él con la espalda, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangraba por todos lados. El murciélago se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a acercarse a Will despacio, moviendo lentamente sus patas, gruñendo, mostrando sus colmillos, pero Will estaba cansado y le costaba respirar, comenzó a bajar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, observando fijamente al murciélago, mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde tenía el estuche de cuero con la daga, Will prometió que no la usaría, pero esta vez seria por una causa de vida o muerte.

Cuando el murciélago estuvo cerca de Will, se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, rápidamente se giró a un lado para esquivar una flecha que cayó justo en donde estaba. El murciélago comienza a correr por el lugar, gritando desesperado. Entre los arboles una persona aparece, una mujer de cabello rojo vestida con pieles, levanta su arco y apunta al murciélago, la bestia se eleva y se lanza contra ella, detrás de la mujer aparece un caballo, blanco con algunas manchas café claro, se coloca delante de ella y comienza a relinchar mientras levanta sus dos patas delanteras, moviéndolas de forma amenazante, la mujer deja escapar una poderosa flecha que el murciélago logra esquivarla. La criatura se mantiene en el aire, chillando y gruñendo lleno de furia, luego se eleva hasta la cima de los árboles y se pierde de vista, sus feroces chillidos se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

Will estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, observo a la mujer, era una hermosa joven de piel clara y cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos verdes tenían una delgada línea negra alrededor de sus pupilas, vestía un traje de piel de oso parecido a un vestido que empezaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta sus piernas, aunque tenía una abertura en el lado derecho de su traje que permitía ver su pierna completa, utilizaba unas cuerdas como cinturón y sus pies estaban vendados hasta las canillas, tenía dibujadas unas líneas y círculos de color celeste sobre su mejilla izquierda, sus antebrazos y en su pierna derecha, su caballo también tenía algunas líneas celeste dibujadas y unas plumas sobre sus cabellos. La chica se acerca a Will mientras Kirjava salía de su escondite y se lanza a sus brazos.

-Ymladd yn erbyn Muaj tis tuag, a oes gennych ychydig?- le preguntó la chica, Will y Kirjava se miraron perplejos.

-An é seo an guth a labhraíonn tú, go dtuigeann tú mé? aon?- la chica se lleva una mano a la boca mientras pensaba.- Forse questo e? Dimmi qualcosa da ascoltare, puoi parlare?

-Kir ¿puedes entender lo que está diciendo?- le pregunta Will.

-No, de hecho creo que habla varios idiomas.

-¡Oh!, ¿esta es tu voz?- les dice la chica- ¿puedes entenderme?

-Sí, si puedo entenderte- le responde Will.

-Luchaste contra Muaj tis tuag ¿te mordió?

-Bueno…- Will intentó levantare, pero callo de rodillas al suelo, estaba lleno de heridas y había perdido mucha sangre.

La chica se acerca a Will y comienza a revisarlo.

-Tienes mordedura de Muaj tis tuag en tu espalda, debes venir con migo, rápido.

La chica toma a Will del brazo y lo levanta, corren a través del bosque pero Will comienza a desmayarse y cae al suelo.

-¡No!, despierta ¡despierta!...- fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.


	7. Will y Kirjava 3

**Will y Kirjava 3**

Will sentía su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza daba vueltas cuando despertó, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta que estuvo completamente despierto y consciente. Estaba en una choza hecha de ramas y hojas, otras hojas más suaves hacían de cama, a su alrededor habían algunos sacos y varias cajas de distinto tamaño, un arco y varias flechas en el suelo, unas jarras y unas vasijas con algún líquido en su interior. Miró a su alrededor, su mochila estaba en un rincón pero no encontró a Kir, escuchó a unas personas hablar fuera de la choza en un idioma que no conocía, una cortina se abre y una persona entra, es la misma chica que lo salvó, se acerca a Will y se arrodilla frente a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor?

-¿Don…de esta Kir?- Le costaba hablar.

-Ella está bien ¿puedes levantarte?

Se tambaleaba un poco pero pudo levantarse y caminar un poco por la choza.

-Muaj tis tuag no alcanzó a morderte pero si clavó uno de sus colmillos en tu espalda, ya no tienes el veneno, mejorarás rápido- Will se mira las heridas, tenía musgo de sangre sujetas con vendas por todas sus heridas.

-Esa criatura, Maj…

-Muaj tis tuag, nosotros lo llamamos así.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una criatura malvada del bosque, según mi padre habían muchos más y los han estado eliminando a través de los años, ése es el último, no se sabe cómo aparecieron, mi padre piensa que ya estaban aquí antes de que nuestra gente creciera. Tu luchaste con él, fue muy valiente, y tonto, debiste escapar.

-Gracias, lo hare si… es que lo veo de n… nuevo.

-Aun estás débil, debes descansar

-¿Dónde está Kirjava?

-Te llevaré con ella, de hecho vine a buscarte, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Will.

-Yo soy Carmín, sígueme te llevaré con tu daimonion, no está muy lejos.

Will y Carmín caminan a través de la aldea, había varias chozas construidas de la misma manera, algunas más grandes que otras y adornadas con pieles de osos o lobos y algunas lanzas, arcos o escudos. Sus habitantes, al igual que Carmín, vestían con pieles y tenían dibujadas en su cuerpo varias líneas y formas diferentes de distintos colores. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Will eran las criaturas que caminaban junto a los aldeanos, un tigre, un camello, un antílope, incluso una jirafa.

-¿Esos son sus daimonions? – le pregunta Will.

-Así es, él es mi valiente Pensamientos.

-Saludos- le dice su daimonion caballo Pensamientos.

-Tu daimonion- dice Carmín- está con nuestro patriarca, el gran Venerable, te llevaré con él.

Will observa a los demás aldeanos, algunos desviaban la mirada cuando lo veían pasar y muchos no le prestaban atención, pudo escuchar que todos hablaban en diferentes idiomas, incluso algunos desconocidos y extraños.

-¿Cuántos idiomas conoces?

-¿``idiomas´´?

-Las diferentes formas en que hablas.

-Te refieres a las voces, bueno… todas, nuestra gente se encarga de mantener en existencia las diferentes voces que existen en el mundo, nosotros nacemos con esa habilidad, está en nuestra naturaleza, pero debe enseñarse, ninguno de nosotros nace sabiendo las voces, se aprende de los Maestros y de los más experimentados.

-Eso es increíble ¿puedes hablar italiano?

-¿Qué es italiano?

-Es el nombre de un idioma, una de las voces ¿Cómo identifican el nombre de las voces de las demás?

-Por sus mismas palabras y la forma de hablar, no necesitamos nombres para las voces, nosotros las conocemos.

-Por supuesto, muy bien.

Un sujeto aparece y se detiene frente a ellos, es joven y fuerte, tenía en su cuerpo dibujos de líneas y figuras zigzagueantes de color rojo, su daimonion es un leopardo, algunas manchas de su daimonion también eran de color rojo.

-Carmine, das ist der junge, den ich kampfen Muaj tis tuag?- le pregunta el joven a Carmín.

-Si, y por favor no lo molestes- le responde ella algo molesta.

-Ruhig, ich will nur mit ihm reden- Mira fijamente a Will- Entonces, te enfrentaste a la bestia Muaj tis tuag, debes de tener mucho valor para eso.

El joven comienza a caminar lentamente por el lado izquierdo de Will, mientras que su daimonion leopardo caminaba por su derecha.

-Veo que eres fuerte, dime algo ¿sabes luchar? – El joven empuja a Will por el hombro- Ven lucha con migo, si pudiste enfrentarte a la bestia enfréntame a mí.

-Colmillo vete, no es el momento.

-¡Vamos, pelea con migo!- El joven empuja a Will con ambas manos, desafiándolo.

Pensamientos se coloca delante de Will, separándolo de Colmillo, y golpea el suelo fuertemente con sus patas, Carmín mira a Colmillo con mirada desafiante.

-¡Tranquila! Yo solo estaba jugando, no te pongas así –dice Colmillo con una risa burlona mientras retrocedía.

-Vete de aquí Colmillo, ven Will, vámonos.

Colmillo se pierde entre los demás aldeanos y Will sigue su camino junto a Carmín.

-No le hagas caso a Colmillo, él es algo agresivo y a veces no puede controlarlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Llegaron a la choza más grande de la aldea, estaba cubierta de diferentes tipos de pieles y a los lados de la entrada, había dos grandes lanzas adornadas con cintas rojas, verdes y purpura.

-Aquí es donde está el gran Venerable, entra tú, yo esperaré aquí afuera.

Al igual que en la otra choza, ésta tenía varios sacos y cajas, por un lado habían varias armas, escudos, dagas, arcos y lanzas, colgadas o en el suelo, del otro lado habían varios cráneos de diferentes bestias y un esqueleto de un Muaj tis tuag colgado en la pared, tan grande que llegaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, como supuso Will, el cráneo de este murciélago gigante no tenía agujeros para los ojos. En el centro sentado de rodillas sobre unas telas, estaba el gran Venerable, un anciano calvo con una barba tan larga que llegaba hasta el suelo, llevaba una capa hecha con pieles que lo cubría completo. Sus líneas y figuras en su rostro eran de color celeste. A su lado, muy acurrucada sobre unas pieles amontonadas, estaba Kirjava durmiendo.

-Acércate joven viajero, quiero verte bien.

Will se acerca y se sienta de rodillas frente a él, el Venerable se inclina hacia adelante y observa a Will entrecerrando los ojos mientras se tomaba su larga barba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Will, Will Parry, señor.

-Will, Will Parry, siento un gran entusiasmo en tu corazón, pero también dudas, esta travesía que tu realizas es por una persona, la estás buscando, siento que estas a muy poco de encontrarla, pero déjame decirte que tu viaje está muy lejos de terminar. Puedo sentir las esperanzas en tu corazón, pero aun dudas si esto que realizas vale la pena, aun así lo haces.

-No deseo otra cosa más que en encontrarla, he esperado muchos años para realizar este viaje, pero… -Will observa a Kirjava durmiendo a su lado- a veces pienso, que jamás la encontraré, a veces pienso, que ya es demasiado tarde, esto jamás lo hable con mi daimonion para no preocuparla, pero a veces creo que, por mucho que lo deseé, no voy a encontrar lo que ando buscando.

El gran Venerable cierra los ojos, toma aire por su nariz y lo expulsa lentamente por la boca mientras extendía sus manos.

-Los lazos que te unen a la persona que quieres son muy fuertes, ella te llama con el corazón, te busca con su alma, la encontrarás, en menos tiempo del que crees y tendrás lo que andas buscando aunque no de la forma en que quieres, pero hay algo más…

Vuelve a suspirar lentamente, esta vez se lleva una mano a su frente.

-Existe un oscuro mal que acecha a esa persona, al igual que tú, también la está buscando, puede que el destino los haya reunido en este viaje, en una carrera contra el tiempo, mientras que la función de este mal sea arrebatarle la vida, tu rol en este viaje sea salvarla.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere arrebatarle la vida?

-No lo sé con exactitud, su maldad es tan oscura que no logro ver de quien se trata, pero está motivado por sus propias convicciones.

-¿Pero quién podría… quien podría ser?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es alguien, sino algo, no debes apresurarte, pronto sabrás la verdad a su debido tiempo, pero debes tener confianza y no tener miedo ni dudas, o fracasaras. Veo que tus heridas han sanado, eres libre de continuar tu camino si quieres, pero déjame aconsejarte algo, quédate esta noche, come y descansa con nosotros, pronto llegará la noche y estos bosques son muy traicioneros, nuestra gente es hostil, serás bienvenido, podrás continuar mañana junto al amanecer, te prometo que tendrás más ánimos y energías, y te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

-Y no te preocupes por nada más, ahora…- Mueve su mano sobre Kirjava sin tocarla- Ve con Carmín, ella te enseñara nuestra aldea y nuestra gente, ella te ha estado cuidando desde que te encontró esta mañana y ha prometido hacerlo hasta que estuvieras sano.

Kirjava se despierta perezosamente, como si hubiera dormido todo un mes.

-Tu daimonion es algo diferente a los demás, es una criatura muy especial.

-Hola Kir ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le dice Will.

-Hola Will, yo…- Kirjava se estira- me siento bien, graciaaas.

-Gracias por todo gran Venerable.

-Nos vemos luego joven viajero, y no te preocupes por nada, todo pasara a su tiempo, ten confianza en ti y en tu daimonion.

Will y Kirjava salen de la choza del gran Venerable y se reúnen con Carmín.

-Sígueme Will, vamos a terminar de curarte.

Caminaron de regreso a la choza en donde había despertado, Will se dio cuenta que los aldeanos ahora lo miraban y algunos lo saludaban, a diferencia de hace un rato cuando caminó sin su daimonion, entonces se dio cuenta de que el gran Venerable tampoco estaba con su daimonion, no era posible que él no tuviera uno, tal vez podían separarse, Will sintió una gran curiosidad por saber qué forma tenía el daimonion del gran Venerable.

-Carmín ¿Cómo es el daimonion del gran Venerable?

-No te lo diré- dijo con una sonrisa- lo veras con tus propios ojos mañana cuando aparezca… vas a quedarte ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero solo hasta mañana, entonces ¿él puede separarse de su daimonion?

-Así es, nadie más en la aldea puede hacerlo, excepto tú ¿Cómo es que…? No, la verdad no quiero saber, yo jamás me separaría de mi Pensamientos.

-La verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta separarme de Kir, aunque así se dieron las cosas.

-Bueno, en realidad esa es tu habilidad, muchos de nosotros… - Carmín se detiene -¿Padre?

Más adelante había un hombre, grande y poderoso, dotado de músculos y una gran barba negra, sus líneas y formas circulares eran de color verde y si daimonion es un oso grizzli, también con líneas y círculos verdes. Sobre sus hombros cargaba un ciervo que había cazado. Carmín corre hacia él y los dos se abrazan.

-¡Padre, que gusto que hayas vuelto!- Le dice llena de felicidad.

-Watashi wa, watashi no aisuru anata o minogashite iru.

-Veo que te fue bien en tu caza.

-Kare wa saisho wa ikutsu ka no mondai ga attaga so, kono chisana o kyatchi owatta.

El hombre se fija en Will y lo saluda con una amable sonrisa. Will se estremece un poco.

-Watashi wa, anata ga anata no yüjin wa dare tomonau ka?

-Es un viajero, el gran Venerable dejó que se quedara con nosotros hasta mañana para curar sus heridas, el lucho contra Muaj tis tuag.

-¡¿Muaj tis tuag?! Sore wa hijö ni kikendatta, shibö shita kamo shirenai- le dijo a Will algo molésto- Watashi wa shinpai shinaibekida to omou ga, watashi wa anata ga audeni köka shite iru sanshö shite kudasai.

-Sí, de hecho en estos momentos iba a darle su medicina.

-Chödo anatana no okäsan to onajiyöni, watashi no musume wa Kare to issho ni iku, Watashi wa kono sukoshi Gran Cuerno o ataeru.

-¡Adiós padre!- Se despidió de su padre y toma el brazo de Will – ven, sigamos.

-Espera ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-No te preocupes, mi padre siempre dice esas cosas, él se preocupa por los demás.

Will no comprendió lo que quiso decirle, pero eso ya no importaba. Entraron a la choza, solo Pensamientos quedo afuera, Will se sentó en el suelo, aún estaba cansado, Carmín toma unas jarras y mescla unos líquidos en una vasija, se la entrega a Will y le pide que la tome diciéndole que con eso se sentirá mejor. El sabor fue algo amargo pero Will lo tomó sin problemas, Carmín se arrodilla a su lado y comienza a quitarle las vendas de los brazos.

-Esta choza ¿es una especie de enfermería?- le pregunta Will

-No, es mi lugar, es mi choza, quita tu camisa.

Su camisa estaba rota y desgastada por los ataques del murciélago, Will se la quita y Carmín comienza a sacarle las vendas de su cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos y su pecho mientras lo hace, tocando las marcas que le dejó las garras del murciélago, que se desvanecerán en unos días gracias al musgo de sangre. Carmín se coloca detrás de Will y comienza a acariciar su espalda, pasando suavemente sus dedos por la cicatriz que le dejó la mordida, acariciaba su cuello y sus fuertes hombros. Will sintió escalofríos al sentir las caricias de Carmín, sus brazos y sus manos eran suaves, su cabello, que rozaba en uno de sus hombros, olía a una flor que Will nunca pudo distinguir. Will se volteó un poco y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no se había percatado de lo hermosa que es Carmín, sus labios y sus maravillosos ojos, Will pensó que sería la única y más bella de todas las mujeres en la aldea, pues no vio a ninguna otra chica o mujer parecida a ella.

Will acaricia su mejilla izquierda, tocando suavemente las líneas de su rostro.

-Estas líneas ¿Qué significan?

-Representa nuestra vos especial, cada uno de nosotros puede escoger una cuando se es joven y se perfecciona a través de los años, pero este tipo de voz no se habla, es diferente, sirve para comunicarse con las plantas, el viento, las piedras, el mar o los animales, aunque ese es más complicado, al igual que las otras voces estas no se identifican con un nombre, nosotros la reconocemos por sus líneas, sus formas y su color, cada una tiene un color diferente. La vos especial que yo escogí, es la misma que tenía mi madre, sirve para comunicarse con el alma de las personas y poder conocerlas mejor, en la aldea la única persona que habla esta voz es el patriarca, él me enseña cómo hacerlo- Carmín se acerca más a Will, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro- Si quieres puedo… enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

Carmín coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will, tocándolo suavemente con la punta de los dedos, cierra los ojos y respira lenta y profundamente, al igual que lo hizo el gran Venerable, Will cierra sus ojos y deja que Carmín entrara en su mente.

-Veo…- dijo muy despacio- Una persona, una mujer de cabellos dorados, ella… ella te está esperando, aunque creé que nunca podrá verte, ella…

Carmín abre los ojos, asombrada se lleva una mano a su frente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Pude, pude conectarme con su alma a través de ti.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Le pregunta Will.

-No lo sé, nunca pensé que… se podía hacer algo así, es como si tú y esa persona estuvieran conectados por, por…

-¿Un lazo?

-¡Sí! Déjame intentarlo una vez más.

Carmín se sienta de rodillas frente a Will, juntándolas con las de él, lleva sus manos una vez más a su cabeza pero esta vez no la toca, cierra los ojos y comienza a concentrarse, respirando lenta y profundamente, luego, baja sus manos y las coloca sobre sus piernas en forma de puño, abre y cierra sus manos al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire por su boca, pero no la expulsaba, otra vez tomó aire por su boca y luego otra vez y otra más, aguantando la respiración con el pecho inflado. Abre lentamente sus ojos verdes y expulsa suavemente el aire de sus pulmones mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Will.

-¿Qué, qué fue lo que viste?

-¿Qué?- dijo Carmín pestañando rápido.

-¿Te conectaste con el alma de la otra persona? ¿Pudiste verla?

-Bueno, yo, hum… no pude… no, no pude hacerlo, apenas, apenas me conecte con su alma la perdí de mi mente, estuve… tratando de conectarme otra vez pero no lo logre, ya te dije, esto es nuevo para mí.

-Está bien Carmín, no importa.

Carmín acaricia el rostro de Will y pasa un dedo sobre sus labios, Will estaba paralizado, viendo la forma en que sus maravillosos ojos verdes lo miraban.

-Will, sé que estás cansado, pero quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo, ven sígueme.

Le pasa un abrigo de piel, parecido a un poncho, lo toma del brazo y lo saca de la choza, Will la seguía sin tener voluntad propia. Salieron de la aldea y caminaron a través del bosque, ya estaba oscuro pero la noche estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. Después de un rato caminando, llegan a unos arbustos y pasan a través de ellos, del otro lado había un gran estanque natural de agua, limpia, transparente y tranquila, que se alimentaba por una cascada y se perdía dentro de una cueva, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua iluminando toda el área.

-Estas aguas son especiales, nunca están muy frías o muy calientes.

Carmín camina cerca de la orilla y comienza a soltar las cuerdas de su cintura y deja caer su traje de piel, quedando desnuda de espaldas frente a Will. De una mirada rápida, Will vio algunas líneas y formas circulares que iban desde su espalda hasta la parte de atrás de sus rodillas antes de desviar la vista, escuchó el ruido del agua al saltar en el estanque.

Al llegar al centro del estanque se sumerge por unos segundos para luego salir rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello salpicara el agua hasta el cielo, y permitiendo apreciar toda la belleza de su cuerpo hasta su cintura, para luego caer otra vez, dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua.

-Ven Will, el agua es estupenda- Le dice extendiéndole una mano.

Will se acerca a la orilla y se arrodilla, toma un poco de agua con su mano y la deja caer entre sus dedos, como dijo ella, el agua esta estupenda, tibia y limpia. Will sabía que si se metía en el estanque con Carmín, lo llevaría a un hecho inevitable de intimidad con ella, solamente tenía que entrar en el agua y todo lo demás ocurriría por sí solo. Will se puso de pie, observó a Carmín iluminada por el reflejo de la luna en el agua, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano, Will pensó que no podría existir belleza más grande en todo el mundo.

-Carmín yo… gracias por, todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad pero… no, no creo que…

Carmín empieza a bajar lentamente su mano y su sonrisa comienza a borrarse.

-Entiendo… lo siento, yo no…

Carmín se dio la vuelta y empezó a acariciar su pelo, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Discúlpame Carmín, regresaré a la aldea, yo…- Will no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta, y se fue.

Tal vez Will pudo quedarse, tal vez pudo pasar la noche entre los brazos de Carmín, estar solo con ella, solo por una noche, pero Will no es así, no es de esas personas que se aprovechan de las demás, ni menos de alguien tan maravillosa como la dulce Carmín, además ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, como podría estar con ella mientras que en su mente pensaba en alguien más? no se puede.

Will regresó a la aldea, había varias personas comiendo sentadas alrededor de varias fogatas encendidas, un hombre lo reconoció y lo llamó para que se acercara, era el padre de Carmín. Le preguntó por ella, Will le dijo que había salido a caminar y que pronto volverá, se sentó junto al hombre y otras personas más y comió junto a ellos.

Cada uno contaba una historia de sus aventuras y viajes utilizando la misma voz de su invitado como acto de respeto, Will les contó sobre su viaje en Svalbard junto a los osos, y las personas quedaron asombradas. La noche avanzaba y uno a uno comenzaban a retirarse, cuando Will quedó solo con otra persona, Carmín apareció. Se acerca a Will y tímidamente se sienta a su lado.

-Will yo, no sé en qué estaba pensando, por favor discúlpame.

-No Carmín, no te disculpes, no pasa nada.

-La verdad yo no…- Se tapa el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Oh! Che stupido io, non avrei dovuto fare, vergogna.

-¡Hey, tranquila! No te preocupes, no tienes de que avergonzarte, además…- Will le susurra algo al oído y ella sonríe.

-Non credo che sia cosi, ma grazie, Will, que bueno haberte encontrado, puedes quedarte en mi choza esta noche, yo dormiré junto a mi padre, si te parece bien.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Will regresa a la choza de Carmín y se recuesta en las hojas suaves, intenta despejar su mente pensando en todas las cosas que había visto y descubierto, no logró hacer mucho, al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Kirjava lo despertó al otro día, la mañana era cálida. Will caminaba por la aldea, enseguida se encontró con Carmín acompañada de su padre, lo invitaron a desayunar, comieron carnes secas, jugo y algunas frutas, el padre de Carmín le regaló un abrigo de piel de lobo y una bolsa con comida para el viaje, Will les agradeció por todo y regresó a la choza de Carmín para guardar y arreglar sus cosas.

Mientras caminaba, una persona se le acercó, un joven de líneas y figuras de color rojas acompañado de un daimonion leopardo, Colmillo.

-Voce e o garoto, eu estava olhando para falar com voce- Le dijo de forma calmada y tranquila.

-Esta es mi voz- algo había aprendido con Carmín.

-Escucha, yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el día de ayer, no pienses mal de mí yo no siempre me comporto de esa forma.

-Bueno no pasó nada, la verdad si fue algo violento.

-Quería animarte para que pelearas conmigo, ¡hey! ¿Te animas?

-¿A pelear? No gracias.

-¡Vamos! Podría enseñarte algunas cosas, ayer vi cuando Carmín te trajo a arrastras, estabas todo chamuscado, si supieras como luchar contra una bestia como el Muaj tis tuag tal vez no hubieras terminado tan mal, anímate, no es que fuéramos a luchar a muerte ni nada, solo seria para probar nuestra fuerza.

-No deseo pelear contigo para demostrar nada.

-Escucha, luchar no siempre es algo malo, luchar por luchar sirve para medir nuestra fuerza y habilidades y conocer tus capacidades para enfrentarte a un oponente más fuerte y grande que tú cuando tengas que hacerlo, y no solo para demostrarle que puedes vencerlo, también para defender a los demás, imagina que un oso ataca un niño, él no tiene la fuerza para enfrentarlo pero tu si podrías, no para vencer al oso sino para salvar al niño ¿comprendes? Yo podría enfrentarme al más fuerte de los fuertes, no por el hecho de vencerlo y celebrar una victoria, sino para demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacerlo, y lo haría sin miedo si tuviera que hacerlo en alguna situación necesaria, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez no sería una mala idea, Will nunca se hubiera imaginado una perspectiva diferente para pelear con alguien tan solo por pelear. Siguió a Colmillo hasta el otro extremo de la aldea, a un lugar amplio de tierra blanda y suave, como una arena de combate.

Colmillo le mostro ambas palmas a Will.

-Golpea, con todas tus fuerzas- le dijo Colmillo.

Will lanza un golpe y Colmillo lo detiene fácilmente.

-Eso fue muy débil, escucha, coloca tu pie izquierdo adelante y tu pie derecho hacia atrás, con tu pie derecho firme en el suelo impúlsate levemente hacia adelante y mueve tu brazo rápidamente hacia adelante, el movimiento de tu brazo comienza desde tu hombro, a tu codo y tu puño, así es como das un golpe más fuerte.

Will dio un par de golpes en las palmas de Colmillo, utilizando la posición y forma que le indicó, hasta que sus golpes fueron más certeros y fuertes que Colmillo aparto sus manos para detenerlo.

-Muy bien- dijo Colmillo- y ahora que harás si hago esto, dime ¿qué harás?

Comienza a empujarlo con ambas manos y Will comienza a retroceder y a perder el equilibrio.

-Al igual que antes, una pierna adelante y la otra firmemente atrás, de esta forma…- Colmillo lo empuja otra vez- … no retrocedes ni te mueves, incluso puedes devolverme la agresión, inténtalo.

Colmillo lo empuja una vez más pero Will no se movió, utilizando el mismo impulso que le daba su pie derecho firmemente en el suelo, empuja a Colmillo llevándolo varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Bien! Si eres fuerte, vamos una vez más.

Forcejearon con los brazos, se taclearon, se empujaban y se arrojaban al suelo. Colmillo era hábil y audaz, y le enseñaba a Will las formas y técnicas que debía aprender.

-No abras tus dedos al dar un golpe, siempre con los puños cerrados.

-Las partes más duras son tus codos y tus rodillas, utilízalas más que tus puños

-Mira siempre a los ojos y no pierdas de vista a tu oponente.

-Utiliza tu entorno para tu beneficio.

-Aprende a respirar calmadamente, te cansarás menos.

Después de un rato Colmillo da unos pasos atrás para recuperar el aire.

-Bien, creo que… ya es suficiente, estoy algo cansado ¿vez? No fue nada malo, ¿Cómo estás?

Will le hizo un gesto con la mano, apenas podía hablar.

Caminaron de regreso al centro de la aldea, Colmillo seguía hablándole sobre algunas técnicas y otras cosas, cuando un grupo numeroso de aldeanos reunidos y alborotados les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Will.

-No lo sé.

-Is the daemon of the Great Venerable, is back- les dice una anciana que estaba a su lado.

Afuera de la choza más grande de la aldea, rodeado de todas las personas de la tribu, estaba el gran Venerable y a su lado estaba su daimonion, un ciervo completamente blanco y tan grande como el daimonion caballo de Carmín, sus ojos y narices son grises y sus cuernos parecían dos enormes ramas de árboles que le daban más altura a su figura, sus cuatro pesuñas eran celestes y tenía algunos pequeños círculos celestes entre sus cuernos. Sin dudas un daimonion digno de admirar.

El gran daimonion le hablaba despacio y suave al gran Venerable para que solo él lo escuchara, y el gran Venerable les hablaba a su pueblo el mensaje que su daimonion le entregaba, aunque Will no entendió lo que dijo porque hablaba en otro idioma, pero Colmillo le explicaba lo que el gran Venerable decía.

-``La tierra está tranquila y el viento sopla suave, no se avecinan tormentas más la que la naturaleza permita, no habrán alteraciones en los soles y las lunas, nuestro pueblo prevalecerá varios ciclos´´.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- le pregunta Will.

-Que no habrán conflictos ni guerras entre los habitantes de este mundo durante mucho tiempo, estamos en paz, la última vez que hubo conflicto fue hace ocho ciclos cuando hubo una guerra contra un ser al quien llaman la Autoridad, de seguro eras más joven pero debiste de haberte dado cuenta, hubo tormentas y lluvias, el clima era un caos y la naturaleza moría rápido, los animales sufrían, fue horrible. Elemento, el daimonion del gran Venerable viaja por el mundo observando los mares, las montañas y los cielos para estar al tanto sobre la situación del planeta, Carmín me dijo una vez que Elemento puede llegar a lugares más allá de este mundo, aunque no sé muy bien a que se refiere.

Las personas aplaudían y gritaban alegremente gracias al mensaje de paz que les brindaba el daimonion ciervo Elemento, luego, sin decir nada más, entró a la choza del patriarca. Las personas se dispersaron rápidamente, el gran Venerable observa a Will y se acerca a él.

-Buenos días joven viajero, Kirjava, saludos Colmillo, Llamarada, espero que el mensaje de Elemento les haya sido de su agrado.

-Así es gran Venerable- dijo Colmillo.

-Veo que tu corazón esta sereno Colmillo, es agradable verte así de vez en cuanto, ahora ¿me permites un momento? Necesito hablar con Will un momento.

Colmillo se despide de Will y del gran Venerable y se va junto a su daimonion leopardo Llamarada camino al bosque.

-¿Cómo te sientes Will?

-Bien, gracias, usted tenía razón me siento con más energías.

-Supongo que el mensaje de Elemento también fue grato para ti Will, si ocurriera otra guerra como la anterior tú también estarías involucrado en ella, ya que tú eres el portador- Will quedo sorprendido por su comentario- Yo tengo la capacidad de comunicarme con el alma, y al hacerlo también puedo ver los recuerdos de las personas, así fue como supe que tú eres el portador, y también que participaste en la anterior guerra, pero como dijo mi sabio compañero no habrán conflictos en muchos ciclos.

-Sí, creo que es una buena noticia.

-Aún te falta para llegar a tú destino Will, por eso debes aprovechar el día, así llegarás pronto, busca a Carmín ella te llevará a la salida, buena suerte Will y buen viaje.

Will se despide del gran Venerable y busca a Carmín, la encontró afuera de su choza, hablando y acariciando el cabello de su daimonion caballo, Will entra a la choza, carga su mochila y sale junto a Carmín, fuera de la aldea.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Will observaba a Carmín quien cabalgaba en su daimonion, si el gran Venerable podía ver los recuerdos talvez ella también podía hacerlo. La noche anterior, cuando Carmín le demostró su voz especial y se pudo conectar con su alma ¿pudo también ver alguno de sus recuerdos? Y si pudo conectarse con el alma de Lyra a través de él, como le habría dicho ¿es posible que viera también los recuerdos de ella? Y si así fuese ¿qué recuerdo fue el que habrá visto?

Los pensamientos de Will fueron interrumpidos cuando Carmín se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero ella le mostro una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Will jamás olvidará.

El bosque terminaba como una pared interminable de árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, en línea recta. Al frente no había caminos, solo una serie de varias colinas de distintos tamaños y a lo lejos, una montaña.

-Debes caminar por estas colinas- Le dijo Carmín montada en su Pensamientos- debes caminar siguiendo esta dirección, sin desviarte, así encontrarás tu camino.

-¿Dices que debo caminar en forma recta a través de las colinas? ¿Así llegare a Oxford?

-No sé si es Oxford, pero es aquí por donde debes continuar, el gran Venerable me lo ha dicho.

Will alza la vista hacia al frente, no se veía nada más que colinas sobre mas colinas.

-¿Crees que algún día volvamos a vernos Will?

-No lo sé Carmín, la verdad, no lo creo.

Carmín baja de su caballo y camina lentamente hacia Will.

-Will, quiero darte algo, te… te traerá fortuna en tu viaje, es para la buena suerte.

Carmín coloca una mano en el pecho de Will y la otra en su nuca, luego ambas manos en su nuca y comienza a acariciar su cuello. Will la toma de su cintura y sus labios se juntan en un dulce y apasionado beso, un beso suave y lento, lleno de deseo y sentimiento que ya no pudo esperar, ambos, dejándose llevar en un único y último beso…

-Entonces ella- Le dice Will a Lyra- se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo, los abrazos son de buena suerte, me dijo.

Will mira a Lyra con su visión periférica, ella estaba en la misma posición desde que comenzó a hablarle de Carmín, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo seriamente con una mano firme en el suelo y la otra acariciando lentamente la cabeza de Pantalaimon, quien estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza en alto, completamente quieto como una estatua.

-Sí, claro- Le dice Lyra con los ojos entreabiertos- un abrazo.

-Sí, bueno –Will ríe un poco por la expresión de Lyra, pero al ver que su mirada seguía seria dejó de reírse y continuó su relato- Me alejé del bosque y comencé a caminar a través de las colinas…

Will y Kirjava subían y bajaban colinas tras colinas, más adelante observaron un rio y llegaron a él rápidamente corriendo. El rio era amplio y la corriente algo fuerte, Will miro a ambos lados para encontrar alguna forma de cruzarlo y no tener que atravesarlo nadando, vio a lo lejos una persona que estaba sentada en una roca cerca del rio, pescando.

Se acercan a él, es un anciano, con su barba y cabello largo, gris y descuidado, vestía ropas viejas y desgastadas, una capa vieja que le cubría la espalda y a su lado en el suelo, estaba su bastón, su daimonion es un gato doméstico de color amarillo con líneas anaranjadas, a diferencia del anciano peregrino, su daimonion tenía su pelaje limpio y brillante.

-Buenos días- Saluda Will al peregrino – Yo soy Will y ella es mi amiga Kirjava.

El peregrino observa a Will y mueve una mano en el aire. Will no comprendió lo que quiso decirle.

-Estamos buscando un lugar llamado Oxford ¿sabe usted por dónde queda?

El anciano se lleva una mano al mentón, talvez recordando el camino a Oxford, pero su caña comienza a moverse y le indica a Will con su mano que esperara un momento. El anciano peregrino comienza a recoger el hilo del carrete y del rio salta sorpresivamente un barbo de aletas rojizas, de un rápido movimiento mueve su caña hacia atrás, alejando al pez del rio y su daimonion lo atrapa en el aire de un salto, sujetándolo firmemente en el suelo hasta que dejó de moverse.

El anciano se fija nuevamente en Will y le da unas indicaciones moviendo su dedo de un lugar a otro, pero Will no comprendió. Entonces dibuja en la arena dos líneas largas paralelas, y varias líneas cortas entre estas, parecido a una escalera.

-Entonces debo… ¿subir? O talvez…

El anciano peregrino guarda el pez en un saco donde tenía otros peces en su interior, se lleva el saco al hombro, se levanta y le indica a Will que lo siguiera. Caminan hasta la colina más alta y el anciano le indica una dirección, señalándolo con su bastón. Will observa la dirección que el peregrino le indicaba, a lo lejos, se divisaba la línea férrea.

-¡Esa es la línea del tren! Si la sigo ¿nos llevará a Oxford?

El anciano le confirma con un movimiento de cabeza de abajo a arriba, luego mueve sus dedos, simulando el movimiento para caminar, indicándole el lado derecho de la línea férrea.

-Entonces debemos… caminar, hacia la derecha siguiendo las líneas del tren, y llegaremos a Oxford.

El anciano peregrino le vuelve a confirmar moviendo su cabeza. Will sintió que ya estaba cerca, cada vez quedaba menos para llegar a Oxford y las líneas del tren le indicaban que su largo viaje ya estaba a poco de terminar.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Will se despidió del anciano peregrino, como dedujo que él no hablaba no espero a que se despidiera con palabras, lo hiso inclinando su cabeza y con un gesto con su mano. Will se da la vuelta camino a las líneas férreas.

-Adiós- escuchan una voz detrás de ellos.

Will y Kirjava se detuvieron ¿es posible que el anciano peregrino pudiera hablar después de todo? Se voltearon para verlo, pero ya no había nadie, ni cerca ni lejos.

-¿Will?- dice Kirjava.

-Lo sé Kir- le responde algo asustado – vámonos de aquí.

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando por la línea férrea cuando aparecieron unas parcelas de cultivo, unas granjas, unas casas y una estación de tren. Will se acerca a la ventanilla, del otro lado lo saluda un joven vestido de traje y sombrero azul.

-Bienvenido señor ¿a dónde se dirige?

-Hum, a Oxford ¿es aquí?

-No señor, aquí no es Oxford pero puede comprar un boleto aquí, el próximo tren no tardará en llegar.

Compró un boleto a Oxford y esperaron, tardó unos 10 minutos en llegar, abordaron el tren junto a una mujer embarazada y un joven rubio de cabello rizado. El viaje fue largo y la impaciencia se apoderaba de Will, pero el maravilloso paisaje a través de la ventana del tren calmaba su ansiedad.

Reconocieron la ciudad antes de entrar, ya estaban en Oxford, finalmente lo habían logrado.

Se bajaron del vagón junto a varias personas, enseguida otras personas con su boleto en mano abordaron el vagón y el tren partió. Will lo siguió con la vista, pasó cerca de una estación de zepelines en donde justo en ese momento, un zepelín se estaba elevando.

-Lo logramos Kir, estamos en Oxford- le dice a su amiga.

-Así es, después de tanto tiempo- le responde Kirjava.

Will se acomoda su mochila y caminaron juntos por las calles de la gran ciudad…

…Lo primero que hicimos fue ubicar el Jordan y arrendamos un departamento en un hotel cercano, fuimos al mercado y compramos algo de ropa y comida, y nos pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando por las calles buscándote, o alguien del Jordan que te conociera o cualquier cosa que nos ayude a encontrarte, hasta que al otro día, finalmente te encontré, sentada en la banca del paradero del transporte público, de hecho, Kir te encontró, de hecho, Kir encontró a Pantalaimon, ella comenzó a correr por la calle y cuando llegó a una esquina Pantalaimon estaba allí, Kir lo reconoció al instante y bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que a ocurrido desde entonces.

Lyra se acuesta de espalda en el suelo y levanta sus brazos en el aire, toda su historia le pareció asombroso y fascinante, sintió toda clase de sentimientos mientras escuchaba, emoción, alegría, miedo, risa y algo de celos.

-Will todo eso fue, increíble, no puedo creer que tuviste que pasar por todo eso para llegar hasta acá.

-Necesitaba verte Lyra, necesitaba verte una vez más, sabíamos que este viaje no sería fácil, pero después de todo, estamos aquí.

Will se arrodilla a su lado y ella le acaricia el rostro, de esa forma tan tierna que Will siempre recordó.

-Gracias Will, por llegar hasta acá, yo no podría haberlo hecho, la verdad a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, aunque sea solo por unos días.

Will se inclina hacia abajo, coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza se Lyra y la besa.

-Mary si sabe que cosas regalar- le dijo Will acariciando su cabello- ese pinche se te ve muy bien.

-A mí también me gusta, es muy lindo, quisiera darte algo para que le lleves a Mary pero no sé qué podría ser.

-¡Will!- le dijo Kirjava que estaba con sus dos patas delanteras sobre la mochila de Will.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunta Lyra.

-Bueno yo, yo también…

-¿Tú también me trajiste algo Will?

-La verdad, si, aunque no sé si…

-¡Muéstrame! ¿Qué es?

Will saca de su mochila una pequeña bolsita y se la entrega a Lyra, dentro había una pulsera hecha de cuerdas trenzadas adornada con algunas esferas de madera, por un lado tenía una placa de madera de una tonalidad un poco más oscura con la palabra ``Lyra´´ grabada en letras doradas, y por el otro lado tenía otra placa de madera del mismo color con otro grabado con letras plateadas con la palabra ``Pantalaimon´´.

Lyra se mantuvo varios segundos apreciando la pulsera, observándola de un lado a otro sosteniéndola entre sus manos, Pan salta a su hombro y Lyra se la muestra antes de colocársela en su muñeca derecha. Lyra coloca un brazo alrededor del cuello de Will y lo besa, le susurra un Gracias en su oído.

-Hay una última cosa que quiero entregarte Lyra- dijo Will- también es de Mary.

Will saca de su mochila otro libro, de color rojo y se lo entrega a Lyra.

-Este libro lo escribió Mary, es sobre la materia oscura, el polvo, todos sus descubrimientos están acá, incluso como crear un aparato para ver el polvo, ella quiere que sepas lo que ha descubierto, tal vez te ayude en las lecturas del aletiómetro.

-Gracias Will, por supuesto que lo leeré- Lyra guarda el libro de Mary en su bolso.

Lyra se acerca al borde del techo y observa el patio del internado desde las alturas, dejando que su cabello se mueva por el viento.

-Ese capitán, que te llevo en su barco- pregunto Lyra - ¿Cómo era?

-¿El capitán Nathaniel Hawk? Bueno, ¿recuerdas a ese giptiano que nos trajo desde el Cittagàzze?

-¿John Faa?

-Sí, es parecido a él, pero con el cabello más blanco y con más arrugas.

-A veces los giptianos pasan por Oxford y vienen a visitarme, siempre estoy en contacto con ellos, realizare un viaje con ellos después de terminar mis estudios ¿Recuerdas a Ma Costa?

-Recuerdo que fue muy amable con nosotros ¿Recuerdas al daimonion de Serafina Pekkala? ¿Recuerdas como era?

-Bueno, recuerdo que era un ave muy grande, un gran ganso gris Kaisa.

Lyra y Will pasaron la tarde recordando las anécdotas vividas en sus aventuras pasadas y comparando cada uno sus ideas y conceptos, pero la conversación se hizo larga y la tarde corta, y una vez más tuvieron que despedirse, sin duda separarse, después de estar mucho tiempo juntos, aún era algo que les complicaba realizar.

-Lyra quiero que te cuides, aun no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar ahora, lo que me dijo el anciano…

-No te preocupes Will, tú me encontraste primero, si lo prefieres consultaré con el aletiómetro, puede que el libro de Mary me ayude a entender algunos conceptos.

-Está bien, es una buena idea, ahora ¿podrías llevarme afuera? La verdad no sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

-Ven sígueme, te llevare afuera.

Su despedida fuera del St. Sophia fue corta y rápida, ya volverán a verse otra vez. Lyra volvió con Samantha, le contó lo que había hecho durante el resto del día, sabía que si no le contaba ella insistiría una y otra vez que lo hiciera, así que no se molestó en esperar.

Will volvió al hotel, aún estaba inquieto por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante, pero como siempre Kir, desde su lugar favorito para dormir, en la ventana, le insistía que no se preocupara, que todo va a salir bien. Después de muchos años, Will pudo dormir tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, sin falsas esperanzas, sin ansiedad ni agonía ni sueños raros, y lo mejor de todo, sin ese sentimiento de que algo le faltaba, que lo ha estado atormentando desde que se separó de ella, Will solo comparaba ese sentimiento con la separación de una persona con su daimonion, según le había explicado Lyra hace mucho, pero esta vez es todo lo contrario. Will pudo descansar sin preocupaciones algunas.

Ya hacia unas pocas horas que Will se había quedado dormido, cuando Kir se puso a saltar en su cara para despertarlo, aún estaba oscuro.

-Despierta ¡Will, despierta!

-Hum ¿qué? ¿Kir? ¿Qué sucede?

-Will, creo que es Samantha, ella viene para acá.

-¿Samantha? ¿Cómo es eso?

-La vi por la ventana, ella entró al hotel, Will creo que esta…

Kir no termino de contarle lo que vio cuando golpearon a la puerta, eran varios golpes suaves que no se detenían. Más preocupado que extrañado, Will se levanta y abre la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó paralizado y sin habla.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Samantha, tenía golpes y rasguños por todos lados, su ropa estaba algo desgarrada, sostenía fuertemente su brazo derecho con su otra mano y tenía un horrible corte en su pierna derecha que manchaba su zapato con sangre. Zirán estaba manchado con tierra y sangre, y cojeaba de su pata derecha delantera.

Samantha mira fijamente a Will, tenía su mejilla morada y cubierta de lágrimas, de sus labios caía una delgada línea de sangre y no llevaba puesto sus anteojos.

-Se la llevaron Will- le dijo temblando y tratando de que no se le escapara un sollozo- Lyra, esos hombres se la han llevado.


End file.
